Its You That keeps Me Going
by TrishAnu
Summary: After his latest tour, betrayal by Azizi and the loss of his best friend Charles returns home, knowing it's not going to be easy, but one thing remains constant and that is his Molly. She will keep him going. The romantic stuff we didn't get to see. Minimal swearing. Please R&R, and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

It's you that keeps me going!

Molly had taken driving lessons on her return to Bath and moving in with Charles after the conclusion of her second tour, there had been the Christmas proposal and Easter wedding; neither of them wanting to wait out any longer than necessary, Charles had insisted that driving for Molly was something that was necessary, there would be times when he was away or she was off training, oh, and of course there was the need to collect Sam from school on the times the Ice Queen had relented her control and allowed him to stay over mid week. That way, Mrs. Molly James he had explained whilst encircling her in his arms she would be ticking another of the boxes that made her independent.

Never had she been more grateful for his gentle nagging, or encouragement as he called it, in making her take the lessons, she had astounded him yet again by passing her test first time after only 11 lessons; she was a natural, but then most things she did in his eyes were very near perfect.

After the saddest of Skype calls, Charles had explained that the Nepal tour had gone completely tits up, he had been betrayed by Azizi and that Elvis had been killed, all she could see was her broken husband's face on her laptop.

Now instead of driving the white Mini he had bought her for passing her test she had chosen to drive his Land Rover towards Brize Norton to collect Charles from this latest nightmare of a tour. She had mused to herself that he would be exhausted and trying to fit his long legs into a Mini was not a good idea.

Molly was nervous of exactly how much all this would affect him, she knew he was already feeling pretty disillusioned, before he had gone on this tour they had talked about how they should both be thinking seriously of moving on and away from army life, he had now been away on tour a total of 8 times and couldn't see what good they were doing or indeed what the point of it was anymore.

Financially, they were secure as the house in Bath was held in trust passing onto him when his parents either passed away or bequeathed it to him.

Molly's career path was about to change dramatically, with Charles unwavering support Molly had passed her A levels and was considering going to university to pursue a medical degree, settled and happy they had also had the loving discussions around them starting their own little family when he returned from this tour, Molly wondered if their plans would now go on hold, she would need to suck it and see, her priority now was Charles.

Using Charles' pass Molly parked the Land Rover in the space reserved for officers and took the short walk down to the arrivals lounge at Brize Norton, she had already seen the large personnel carrier plane overhead so knew it wouldn't be too long before she could see and hold Charles and support him in the only way she knew how, she would be his rock, his light in the darkness and his never ending comfort, particularly when the dreams started as they inevitably would.

The double doors opened and one by one the weary soldiers filtered through all seeking comfort from the open arms of their loved ones, it was easy to see Charles given he was head and shoulders taller than most of the squaddies, seeing her green eyes his shoulders visibly relaxed, Charles almost broke into a run towards his beautiful wife, standing in front of her he simply said _"Molly baby, thank god you are here"_ He held her so tightly, ignoring the rank he held in front of his command; merely wanting to hold his wife and bury his head in the crook of her neck, and inhaling her unique fragrance.

Molly placed her arms around his waist and held on tight, looking up and whispering, _"Whatever it takes Charles we'll get through this bloody nightmare together, ok!_ " He simply nodded and repeated _'if anyone can get me through this it's you Molls"_

" _Your gonna have to open up though Charles, don't shut me out will you',_

' _No Molls baby, I promise, I need you like I always have, I feel so tired of it all, I'm done! I just want to get home and be me, be us, if there's one thing I've learnt from all this it's that life is short and not to waste any time on the what if's, look at Georgie and Elvis they could have been back together two years ago. "_

Looking over Charles' shoulder Molly could see her friend Georgie, _"Just want to give Georgie a hug Charles, won't be long I promise"_

He reluctantly let her go, nodding and knowing that his wife was so caring and that Georgie would probably appreciate it.

Molly slowly approached Georgie, holding out her arms and pulling her close, she whispered into her hair _"before your folks get here I just wanted to say I'm so sorry G, if you need me you know where I am, sorry where we are, if it gets too much just give us a call and we'll come and get you, that house in Bath has got so many bedrooms we wouldn't even know you were there, now don't forget right, love you babes"_ with that she kissed Georgie on the cheek, Georgie gave her a soft smile and a nod of her head, whispering _'Thanks Molls, you're probably gonna have your hands full with Charles over this so I'll leave it a few days then get in touch"._

Molly walked back to her Charles who was in conversation with Corporal King and slipped her small hand in his, he looked down at her and smiled so softly, _"Kingy my man, I'll be in touch but right now I'm heading off home with my beautiful wife, if you need me can I ask that you leave it for a few days unless it's really important, got a lot of thinking to do and supporting Elvis' mum and dad around his funeral "_ Molly could see the acceptance on the Corporals face and with a quick nod and _"Sir"_ Corporal king took his leave.

' _Now Mrs. James, time to take me home please',_ Molly could hear Charles was trying to sound almost light hearted in front of everyone, but she knew as soon as they were home and after the funeral was over he would allow the grieving process to begin, she also knew that she'd be there to pick up the pieces; oh, she'd let him rant and rave, cry his eyes out and get snappy but she also knew he would do his utmost to include her in his grief.

The drive back saw Charles fall asleep in the Land Rover; laughing and grateful he'd said that she hadn't tried to squeeze him into her Mini, Molly pulled the car up outside the house and gently nudging her husband awake, Charles honey were home, Charles awoke and rubbed his eyes he looked out of the car window then back at Molly, he reached out to take her hand and bringing it up to his lips kissed it before saying _"you, Mrs. James are a star, and good handling of the old jalopy by the way; didn't think you were tall enough to control the pedals, see I told you driving was a good thing'_ he winked ' _Yeah, Yeah, lucky for you I always obey your orders then, mind you the seat is a far forward as it will go_ ' she laughed _._

They walked up the steps to the large front door hand in hand and just stood for a moment, Charles pulled her into a warm embrace and said _" You know Molls, with all the shit that has happened on this tour in the quiet of my tent it was only the thought of you that kept me going, this may take me a while to get things clear in my head but with you by my side I know I'll get through it, I need you Baby, I always have" "And you know I'm right there, 100% by your side Charles, for always, whatever it takes, Love you"_

' _Ditto, Molls, bloody Ditto"_


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you So much for your kind reviews, I'm overwhelmed that my efforts have been received so well, I'm grabbing 2018 by the horns and having the courage to write about a subject I love. i.e CJ &M**

On making their way into the house Charles had dumped his bags into the hallway not even wanting to look at what they represented, turning round he took Molly into his arms, cocking his head to one side he said in a low and sexy voice _" How about sharing a bath with me Molls, I need to feel close to you, I need to wash all this grime away and if anything else happens, well, Happy Days"_

Molly smiled up at him and kissed his lips saying, _"give me a minute and I'll run the bath for you honey, you go and make some coffee and I'll call you when it's ready',_ turning to leave she said ' _Oh, and Charles, I'm so glad you came back to me, Lady Luck an all that"_

Leaning on the oak banister with his arms folded Charles looked up at her softly and replied _'me too baby, me too, now Go, run me that bath wifey"_

' _Sir'_ she said laughing all the way up the stairs, Charles just watched her go counting himself lucky to have her, he knew when the dreams started as they inevitably would this could possibly get tricky but for now he was just thankful to be back with his lovely wife.

Molly busied herself putting his favorite bubble bath into the water, Ginseng and Black Pepper it was the smell that always reminded her of him and the shower gel that she always took with her whenever she was away from him so she could be surrounded by his essence. Luckily she had just bought two new natural sponges and was now looking forward to spoiling her man, she would climb in with him and gently sponge his back before washing his hair and massaging his favorite coconut conditioner into his scalp. Molly hoped that having a bath, and then eating dinner would relax him before the possible disruption of nightmares took hold.

Molly was trying to think of how to bring up the subject of Elvis without upsetting Charles too much, she didn't want to be watching him like a hawk for any tell tale signs that he was struggling with his grief, no, instead she told herself just let things take a natural course, he'll talk when he's ready the best thing she can do is listen if he needs to offload and bring as much normal back into his life as possible, maybe a visit from Sam will give him some comfort but then again Sammy had loved his Uncle Elvis and was bound to be upset so that could prove to be a tricky one. Maybe it'll be best to follow his lead and not try to rush anything for the next few days at least.

The bath now ready Molly called downstairs for Charles to join her, he took the stairs two at a time shed his clothes and sunk into the warm bubbles, Molly got in and sat behind him, she pulled him back against her so he could rest his head and she could whisper in his ear, _"You know Charles, I was thinking, and don't say that's dangerous, I know we have the funeral but how about we go to your aunts cottage in Devon for a few days afterwards, maybe take Sam and get some good old fresh air into our lungs, you always say you feel at peace there, what do you think?"_

" _Well, there's the meeting with Beck to attend first, then the dreaded call to Elvis' Ma and Pa, I feel I need to offer any support I can to Eugene and Maria the funeral is going to be so tough for them, then there's Debs and Laura and Georgie of course, Oh God, there's so much to do"_

' _Hey, hey, you're not on your own in this, maybe we can work out a plan of who to contact, you leave Debs, Laura and Georgie to me and just concentrate on Beck and Elvis' Mum and Dad before you know it we'll have it sorted, so Devon what do you think?"_

" _Yeah, sounds good Molls, I'm a tad concerned though what if we take Sam and I start to have bad dreams, I don't really want him to see his Dad like that"_

" _Charles, you never know having Sam there maybe a good thing, you are going to have to tell him about Elvis anyway and talking about it may help you in the long run, how about we take a box of photo's from the attic and buy a photo album so you and Sam can put all your favorite photo's of the three of you together, you know a project to do together like some kind of memory book"_

" _When did you get so wise Mrs. James?"_

" _Since you came into my life Mr. James and the need to constantly impress you, plus I remember my Nan did it with me when my Granddad passed away we had such a laugh remembering all the caravan holidays I spent with them in Laysdown, it kinda made it easier for me to accept, could work for you and Sam, you could also do one for Eugene and Maria as well, you know Sandhurst days and various tours you've been on together, there's so many photo's up there maybe it's time to give them a proper home"_

Charles was silent for a while, then Molly could feel the hitch of his chest, the tears had began to fall he pulled her arms around him and simply let them flow, Molly held on tight and said _"let them go Charles, baby you don't have to keep anything in with me, you don't have to have your captain face on here let it out, I'm here, I'm not going anywhere"_

They got out of the bath and laid on the bed, Molly just held him as he continued to sob for his friend offering gentle soothing words of sympathy, eventually Charles feel asleep in her arms.

Molly moved from the bed and went downstairs, she opened the oven and placed the shepherds pie she had prepared earlier inside to cook, on returning to the bedroom Charles had woken, _"where did you go, I reached across and you weren't there"_

' _Just putting something in the oven for later'_

' _About that, how do you fancy trying to put something in your oven? We spoke about it before I left on tour, if you are still keen baby how about we start trying for a family of our own?"_

' _You sure Charles? I mean I'm still keen but must admit I did wonder if our plans would go on hold for a while, you know, with everything that's happened"_

' _Never been more certain Molls, like I said at Brize if this has taught me anything it's to grab life by the horns and not waste it, it's too short for what if's, so about putting something in your oven, come over here Mrs. James there's something I desperately want to share with you"_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 It's You That keeps Me Going

The day of Elvis' funeral was getting near, Eugene and Maria had asked Charles to say something from the heart about their son and his best friend, Charles had spent time with them reminiscing about what rascals they had been in their Sandhurst days, much of which they were already aware of due to the many weekends they had spent at each others parent's home. Charles had spoken with Molly asking if she thought he should make it a personal eulogy or stick to words from a poem which was his usual style, Molly felt that this was an entirely different ballbag, suggesting that if he was up for it emotionally, he really should speak from the heart, after all, differences aside due to the non-wedding between him and Georgie and Laura's birth Elvis was still his best friend, his brother almost and they were always there for each other during the darkest and brightest of times.

She laughingly said _"If however you are going to tell stories about Sandhurst and all the womanizing you two got up to, then I really don't want to know, ok'_

' _Nah, you're ok Molls, I'll spare you any of that, anyhow I want to describe the man, he only ever sowed his wild oats until he met Georgie, I know he fucked that up but she really was the only women he ever truly loved, I know you were pissed at him for involving me on the non-wedding day but he was trying to step up and be a responsible father to Laura and felt Georgie wouldn't understand, and before you say it I also know he didn't give her a chance to accept the situation, still it's water under the bridge now, but I want to tell people that when the man loved you it was wholeheartedly and unconditionally, I owe it to his memory, you do know that he was envious of us don't you, all the times we met for a drink he would tell me how he was going to get Georgie back and that he wanted what we've got, so he wasn't all bad"_

Placing her arms around his neck Molly whispered, _"That's lovely Charles James, in the words you love to quote we're not wholly bad or good he was lucky to have you and I'm sure that whatever you say you will do his memory justice"_

Reaching for his wife and placing his arms around her Charles winked and said,

" _Well done again Molls you've just given me a great idea of how to word things, and you know Dylan Thomas spoke a lot of sense, I can use that phrase to formulate his character for those who didn't know the bones of the man, once I'm done writing it maybe you and I can get into the attic and start to sort out some photos, I'm pretty sure they will evoke a great many memories too"_

Charles spent the next few hours thinking about and writing the eulogy for Elvis, Molly called upstairs to see if he wanted a coffee, when she got no reply she wandered up the stairs to check he was ok, she found him slumped in his chair wiping tears from his eyes, he looked over to her and said, " _God Molls, I can't believe he's gone, I know things were a little strained between us for a couple of years but we got it back together on that tour, hell, he even managed to make amends with Georgie, and believe it or not had even proposed to her again, the last thing he asked me with a shit eating grin on his face I might add was if I would be his best man, now it's all gone, I'm going to miss him so much Molls'_

" _Come here baby, you've got nothing to reproach yourself for even though as you say things were strained between you, the friendship was always there in the truest sense, hold onto that Charles, you know as we get older the true friends we have you can count on the fingers of one hand, I really believe that Elvis was that for you"_

Rising from his chair he swooped Molly up into his arms, leaning in to kiss her gently, he carried her through to the bedroom muttering something about _'buns and ovens'_

" _You never know Molls, if we pull this off and you get pregnant we could even use Elvis as a middle name"_

Molly laughed, _"there's only one thing wrong with that Charles, what if it's a girl?"_

Winking at his wife he replied _"Well, we'll just have to keep at it, I'm sure that won't be a problem for us will it'_

Charles seemed determined to _'knock her up"_ as he called it, taking every opportunity to make love to her whenever he could, sometimes leaving little time for anything else, he had explained that he needed to feel close to her and she was the only thing keeping him grounded at the moment. Molly had to admit that she, for one was certainly up for their favorite pastime and didn't have a problem with that, Charles was at his most tender and considerate during their love making, letting Molly know exactly how much he loved and cherished her, _'this baby'_ he had said _'will be the making of us Molls, I literally can't wait for us to have our own family, we will love it, girl or boy and never put any of our children through the crap we've both seen in Afghan or anywhere else for that matter_ '

Molly had simply agreed with him, knowing he was on his very own mission to right the wrongs he'd seen during his many tours away and to somehow give him back the faith and hope that she felt was sadly missing just at the moment.

Next week, however, would be a totally different ballbag for Charles he would need to have his meeting with Beck, both Molly and Charles had spoken about the likelihood that having to relive and recount the details, or bloody shambles as Charles called it of his last tour would no doubt see the onslaught of horrific nightmares, all that to encounter merely to satisfy top brass, neither of them were looking forward to any of it, but Molly ever resolute in her promise to Charles would go through it with him and support him as much as she could, luckily for both of them they had both been through it all before and Molly's training would come into play, she knew only too well how to treat panic attacks and understood fully the effects of PTSD, this was potentially not going to be an easy time for either of them but go through it together they would, Charles had promised not to shut her out and Molly had suggested that even if he couldn't actually talk about what was in his head he would write it down so she had an idea of where his head was at. She had been reluctant to suggest he talk to someone, preferring to be the one he turned to, but if push comes to shove suggest it she will.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 **Just to inform everyone I have edited chapter 4 as I wasn't happy with the initial results. Chapter 5 will take time to post now due to these changes for those of you who read the original chapter 4 please R &R and let me know If this is better.**

Time was marching on and it was now only two days to go until the funeral was due to take place, as if on cue the nightmares had already begun. Writing the eulogy for Elvis had evoked a lot of sadness for Charles and he was now keenly feeling his best friends loss. There had been several nights when Charles had been awoken with the horrors of his latest tour reeling around in his head. True to her word, Molly had soothed and supported him through each and every nightmare.

Charles felt that the upcoming funeral, coupled with having spent two consecutive days at barracks with Major Beck and a panel of Top Brass had more than taken its toil, he had been called in to recount the set of circumstances of their ambush and been challenged on almost every point.

Charles had been subjected to severe scrutiny over the actions and decisions he had made, Beck had chastised him for placing so much trust in a Captain from the ANA who's betrayal of Charles had almost caused the total loss of two section, he attempted to explain that there had been a seemingly uneasiness around Captain Azizi, even attempting to get Charles to abort the mission. Charles conceded that he should have questioned the motives behind aborting the mission further before putting the lives of his men and his own at risk, but had felt that his ANA colleague would never knowingly place them in danger so proceeded with the mission. Feeling that he had failed his men Charles had offered to resign his commission, citing his reasons as failure to protect his command. Major Beck was furious with his suggestion stating that further discussions would still need to take place before a final conclusion could be reached. Beck took Charles to one side after the meeting and suggested he should begin his leave and do some serious thinking about whether he really wanted to resign, then patting him on the back told him that The Army would not want to loose an officer of his standing through feelings of guilt. Charles was given permission to begin his leave immediately but was to make himself available for further meetings at short notice.

With this now hanging over his head and having to relive the events of the tour he began to feel very unsettled in his head.

Molly had texted him to say she would be waiting in the car park situated at the back of the barracks, he was not to concern himself what time he got finished she would be there to drive him home.

Arriving at the car park he found Molly asleep in the car, knocking on the window he smiled at her when she woke with a start, _"Come on Dawes no time for napping, God, what a shit day, lets get out of here"_

" _Wait just a bit Charles, at least gather your thoughts before we set off, what happened in there? You look totally fragged, was it as bad as all that?"_

Looking over to his wife Charles made a deep sigh before answering _"Yep, it was a bloody nightmare, I even broke out in a sweat on a couple of occasions as the memories of it all came flooding back, getting a good nights sleep after the day I've had is gonna be total shit, I just know it!"_

Molly knew it too, if the look on his face was anything to go by this next stage was going to get tougher.

Charles said "Listen Molls, you look shattered, I'll drive back, grab some rest while you can" reaching up to kiss him she said,"Thanks for that, these broken nights sleep is taking its toll!" Once they got nearer to the house he pulled the car over near the entrance to the park, he gently shook Molly awake suggesting they take a walk down to the lake to try and clear his head a bit. They strolled down to the lake and sat on one of the benches around its edge, " _do you want to talk about today? I'm happy to listen if you do"_

Charles sighed heavily " _Yeah I know that Molls, I just had to go over everything that happened really! Beck had a few choice words of his own to say about putting my trust in Azizi, which I must admit quite surprised me really, considering he was with both of us in Afghan and worked as closely with him as I did, he must know that Azizi was a good officer. If I'm being honest I'm still puzzled what made him go renegade in the first place."_ Molly replied "P _erhaps he was as fragged as the rest of us and thought of a way out of it!_ Charles responded with " _Well I guess we'll never know the answer to that one,_ _I still feel he was a good man at heart, poor bastard even lost his life over it!_ _All I Know is I was as honest as I could have been so we'll just have to wait to see how it all turns out"._ Molly remained silent, listening intently to everything he had to say."There's something else I need to tell you" Molly watched as he rubbed his hand over his day old stubble. "At _one point I felt it was going so badly I offered to resign my Commission!"_

" _Oh Charles you didn't did you?"_

" _Yep, but that went down like a lead balloon, Beck was really pissed off telling me that the Army wouldn't want to loose an officer of my standing through feelings of guilt"._

Molly nudged his arm _"On this occasion I make him right, I seem to have heard this kind of gesture from you before, remember?_

" _Its not just a gesture Molls, I feel so bad! I very nearly got the entire section killed by placing my trust in someone I shouldn't of, maybe it really is time to move away completely from active duty"_ pressing _a_ finger to her head _'Remember? We did talk about it before I even went on tour!'_

Both now feeling a little chilly they decided to head back to the car and home, they pulled up to the house in silence both sighing heavily as the days events weighed heavily on their minds. Molly went straight through to the kitchen to check on the casserole she had left in the slow cooker, Charles followed saying, _"God, I'm starving what's that lovely smell?"_

" _Dinner, I'm not just a pretty face you know, I got it sorted before I left to pick you up" "Always thinking ahead eh Dawes?" "Hey, thats James to you, Numpty!"._

" _Well, crack on Dawsey, lets eat and maybe open a bottle of wine, I sure as hell need a drink after today"_

Dinner eaten, wine drunk, dishwasher loaded they headed upstairs to bed, it was still fairly early and after showering together they made love slowly and gently before falling asleep. By 2.30am Molly was awakened to the sound of Charles shouting out in his sleep, she reached over to shake him awake and found him drenched in sweat, his eyes were wide with fear and his breathing was panicked as if he couldn't catch a breath. Recognising he was having a panic attack, Molly instantly moved her position to hold Charles from behind, encircling her arms around him and speaking directly into his ear.

" _Listen to my voice Charles, you're safe at home with me, just listen to my voice and breathe, try to take slow deep breaths for me, that's it take it steady, slow your breaths, keep listening to my voice, you're safe, nothings going to happen to you, take deep breaths for me, can you feel your pulse rate slowing down"_ Charles simply nodded his head concentrating on his breathing and Molly's voice. "J _ust breathe Charles, come back to me, come back to my voice, take it nice and easy, keep listening to me, do you know where you are? You are at home in bed with me, everything is ok you are at home with me!"_

Charles began to relax his breathing, doing exactly what Molly was telling him to do, he took one very deep breath before attempting to speak, _"God Molls, I'm ok, I'm ok, what the hell happened there?"_

" _Sounded very much like a panic attack Charles, your breathing was all over the shop, I just needed to calm you down and bring you back, wanna talk about it, the nightmare I mean?"_

Charles sighed deeply," _Not really, but I did promise not to shut you out so here goes, I was in the middle of the ambush and could see Azizi running away, the next thing was Elvis being blown sky high off the building. Shit Molls, he was dead on impact, all I could see was Georgie running over to him, it was like I was frozen to the spot, everything was in slow motion I just couldn't believe what I was seeing, Georgie was frantically trying to resuscitate him and wouldn't stop pumping at is heart, then I saw you blown up by that mine, its shit Molls, all the things I've ever seen all muddled up together, why do you think I saw you?'_

" _Probably, the fear of losing those you love!"_

Then the tears began to fall, Charles moved to place his feet on the floor pulling Molly onto his lap hugging her tightly and sobbing into her neck, Molly wrapped her arms around him and just held him close, it killed her seeing him so distraught, she repeated over and over, _"its ok I've got you, let it go baby, I've got you, I'm here, let it go, its ok, you're ok, I'm here for you!"_

Through sobs he said " _I know Molls, I know you are but it just hurts so much, Its like I've got an Elvis shaped hole in my heart, I'm gonna miss that larger than life arsehole so much Molly"_

" _I know you are!"_ leaning forward she placed her hand over his heart she said _," but he'll always be in here and you've got some amazing memories to hang on to, all you've got to do is hold it together long enough to deliver his eulogy then I really think we should sod off down to Devon and give you some head space, just don't forget I'm right here 100% by your side"_


	5. Chapter 4 A Edited version

**EditedChapter4.** **Just to inform everyone I have edited chapter 4 as I wasn't happy with the initial results. Chapter 5 will take time to post now due to these changes for those of you who read the original chapter 4 please R &R and let me know If this is better.**

Time was marching on and it was now only two days to go until the funeral was due to take place, as if on cue the nightmares had already begun. Writing the eulogy for Elvis had evoked a lot of sadness for Charles and he was now keenly feeling his best friends loss. There had been several nights when Charles had been awoken with the horrors of his latest tour reeling around in his head. True to her word, Molly had soothed and supported him through each and every nightmare.

Charles felt that the upcoming funeral, coupled with having spent two consecutive days at barracks with Major Beck and a panel of Top Brass had more than taken its toil, he had been called in to recount the set of circumstances of their ambush and been challenged on almost every point.

Charles had been subjected to severe scrutiny over the actions and decisions he had made, Beck had chastised him for placing so much trust in a Captain from the ANA who's betrayal of Charles had almost caused the total loss of two section. Charles had explained that there had been a seemingly uneasiness around Captain Azizi, even attempting to get Charles to abort the mission.

Charles conceded that he should have questioned the motives behind aborting the mission further before putting the lives of his men and his own at risk, but had felt that his ANA colleague would never knowingly place them in danger so proceeded with the mission. Feeling that he had failed his men Charles had offered to resign his commission, citing his reasons as failure to protect his command.

Major Beck was furious with his suggestion stating that further discussions would still need to take place before a final conclusion could be reached. Beck took Charles to one side after the meeting and suggested he should begin his leave and do some serious thinking about whether he really wanted to resign, then patting him on the back told him that The Army would not want to loose an officer of his standing through feelings of guilt. Charles was given permission to begin his leave immediately but was to make himself available for further meetings at short notice.

With this now hanging over his head and having to relive the events of the tour he began to feel very unsettled in his head.

Molly had texted him to say she would be waiting in the car park situated at the back of the barracks, he was not to concern himself what time he got finished she would be there to drive him home.

Arriving at the car park he found Molly asleep in the car, knocking on the window he smiled at her when she woke with a start, _"Come on Dawes no time for napping, God, what a shit day, lets get out of here"_

" _Wait just a bit Charles, at least gather your thoughts before we set off, what happened in there? You look totally fragged, was it as bad as all that?"_

Looking over to his wife Charles made a deep sigh before answering _"Yep, it was a bloody nightmare, I even broke out in a sweat on a couple of occasions as the memories of it all came flooding back, getting a good nights sleep after the day I've had is gonna be total shit, I just know it!"_

Molly knew it too, if the look on his face was anything to go by this next stage was going to get tougher.

Charles said "Listen Molls, you look shattered, I'll drive back, grab some rest while you can" reaching up to kiss him she said,"Thanks for that, these broken nights sleep is taking its toll!" Once they got nearer to the house he pulled the car over near the entrance to the park, he gently shook Molly awake suggesting they take a walk down to the lake to try and clear his head a bit. They strolled down to the lake and sat on one of the benches around its edge, " _do you want to talk about today? I'm happy to listen if you do"_

Charles sighed heavily " _Yeah I know that Molls, I just had to go over everything that happened really! Beck had a few choice words of his own to say about putting my trust in Azizi, which I must admit quite surprised me really, considering he was with both of us in Afghan and worked as closely with him as I did, he must know that Azizi was a good officer. If I'm being honest I'm still puzzled what made him go renegade in the first place."_ Molly replied "P _erhaps he was as fragged as the rest of us and thought of a way out of it!_ Charles responded with " _Well I guess we'll never know the answer to that one,_ _I still feel he was a good man at heart, poor bastard even lost his life over it!_ _All I Know is I was as honest as I could have been so we'll just have to wait to see how it all turns out"._ Molly remained silent, listening intently to everything he had to say."There's something else I need to tell you" Molly watched as he rubbed his hand over his day old stubble. "At _one point I felt it was going so badly I offered to resign my Commission!"_

" _Oh Charles you didn't did you?"_

" _Yep, but that went down like a lead balloon, Beck was really pissed off telling me that the Army wouldn't want to loose an officer of my standing through feelings of guilt"._

Molly nudged his arm _"On this occasion I make him right, I seem to have heard this kind of gesture from you before, remember?_

" _Its not just a gesture Molls, I feel so bad! I very nearly got the entire section killed by placing my trust in someone I shouldn't of, maybe it really is time to move away completely from active duty"_ pressing _a_ finger to her head _'Remember? We did talk about it before I even went on tour!'_

Both now feeling a little chilly they decided to head back to the car and home, they pulled up to the house in silence both sighing heavily as the days events weighed heavily on their minds. Molly went straight through to the kitchen to check on the casserole she had left in the slow cooker, Charles followed saying, _"God, I'm starving what's that lovely smell?"_

" _Dinner, I'm not just a pretty face you know, I got it sorted before I left to pick you up" "Always thinking ahead eh Dawes?" "Hey, thats James to you, Numpty!"._

" _Well, crack on Dawsey, lets eat and maybe open a bottle of wine, I sure as hell need a drink after today"_

Dinner eaten, wine drunk, dishwasher loaded they headed upstairs to bed, it was still fairly early and after showering together they made love slowly and gently before falling asleep. By 2.30am Molly was awakened to the sound of Charles shouting out in his sleep, she reached over to shake him awake and found him drenched in sweat, his eyes were wide with fear and his breathing was panicked as if he couldn't catch a breath. Recognising he was having a panic attack, Molly instantly moved her position to hold Charles from behind, encircling her arms around him and speaking directly into his ear.

" _Listen to my voice Charles, you're safe at home with me, just listen to my voice and breathe, try to take slow deep breaths for me, that's it take it steady, slow your breaths, keep listening to my voice, you're safe, nothings going to happen to you, take deep breaths for me, can you feel your pulse rate slowing down"_ Charles simply nodded his head concentrating on his breathing and Molly's voice. "J _ust breathe Charles, come back to me, come back to my voice, take it nice and easy, keep listening to me, do you know where you are? You are at home in bed with me, everything is ok you are at home with me!"_

Charles began to relax his breathing, doing exactly what Molly was telling him to do, he took one very deep breath before attempting to speak, _"God Molls, I'm ok, I'm ok, what the hell happened there?"_

" _Sounded very much like a panic attack Charles, your breathing was all over the shop, I just needed to calm you down and bring you back, wanna talk about it, the nightmare I mean?"_

Charles sighed deeply," _Not really, but I did promise not to shut you out so here goes, I was in the middle of the ambush and could see Azizi running away, the next thing was Elvis being blown sky high off the building. Shit Molls, he was dead on impact, all I could see was Georgie running over to him, it was like I was frozen to the spot, everything was in slow motion I just couldn't believe what I was seeing, Georgie was frantically trying to resuscitate him and wouldn't stop pumping at is heart, then I saw you blown up by that mine, its shit Molls, all the things I've ever seen all muddled up together, why do you think I saw you?'_

" _Probably, the fear of losing those you love!"_

Then the tears began to fall, Charles moved to place his feet on the floor pulling Molly onto his lap hugging her tightly and sobbing into her neck, Molly wrapped her arms around him and just held him close, it killed her seeing him so distraught, she repeated over and over, _"its ok I've got you, let it go baby, I've got you, I'm here, let it go, its ok, you're ok, I'm here for you!"_

Through sobs he said " _I know Molls, I know you are but it just hurts so much, Its like I've got an Elvis shaped hole in my heart, I'm gonna miss that larger than life arsehole so much Molly"_

" _I know you are!"_ leaning forward she placed her hand over his heart she said _," but he'll always be in here and you've got some amazing memories to hang on to, all you've got to do is hold it together long enough to deliver his eulogy then I really think we should sod off down to Devon and give you some head space, just don't forget I'm right here 100% by your side"_


	6. Chapter 6 the funeral and the Eulogy

Chapter 5:Its You That Keeps Me Going.

 **Tissue alert, time for the funeral and the Eulogy. Apologies for the mix up with the edited chapter 4, I uploaded replace as I wasn't happy with the original, not realizing it would upload twice….sorry about that!**

Since the panic attack of two nights ago, the bad dreams had continued to plague Charles causing disruption to both his and Molly's sleep patterns.

Although both feeling shattered, Molly had remained stoic in her resolve to lend comfort and support whenever Charles needed it.

After another bad night they had finally fallen back to sleep around 4.30am, only to be rudely awakened by the screeching buzz of the alarm set for 6.30am.

The day of the funeral had arrived meaning they would need an early start. Tickets had been booked on the 8.15 from Bath Spa station to Paddington, Charles had calculated that arriving in Paddington by just after 10am would give them plenty of time to get across London in time for the funeral service.

Yawning and groaning at only managing to get a further two hours sleep Charles hit the snooze button on the alarm. He lifted his head and looked down to a sleeping Molly, she had snuggled into his chest and was snoring softly. Stroking her face he said, _"Hey Molls, come on sleeping beauty time to get up"_ Stirring from her slumber, Molly blinked her eyes saying, " _Nooo! Just 5 more minutes, please"_ Feeling a bit mean and knowing his dreams had kept them both awake for several nights he whispered in her ear _"Sorry baby, but we've got to get up and catch that train, how about I make us a coffee? no tea today Dawes, you need a caffeine fix. We've got a long day in front of us, you jump in the shower to wake yourself up a bit and I'll be back to join you shortly!" "Hmm, ok Boss sounds like a plan, it's a deal."_

They both felt a lot more alert after their caffeine intake, and had enjoyed the togetherness of a joint shower before changing into their Dress uniforms.

Molly ran through a checklist making sure Charles had everything he needed, _"Ok, Captain James, Eulogy?"_ Charles smiled _"Tick" "Wallet?" "Tick" "Train Tickets" "Tick" "Overnight bag incase we stay over?" "Tick" "Me?" "Tick"_ Charles leant down to kiss her saying, _"can't forget the most important thing can I Mrs. James"_ Laughing at him, Molly said, _"Ok Mr. James time double away then"._

They left the house and headed for the station. Molly had made up a flask of his special coffee for the journey, knowing he usually complained about the disgusting stuff they serve on the buffet cart, and not wanting him to stress anymore than was necessary.

Charles decided it would better for him and Molly to take a taxi from Paddington to Eugene and Maria's home, that way he'd said, they could gather their thoughts before handling the sadness of the day.

Elvis was being sent on his final journey from his family home, Maria had spoken to Charles on the phone a few days earlier and felt that although Elvis had lived away from home for some time they wanted him home before his final journey. Charles and Molly were to travel in the 3rd car with two of Elvis' cousins, Georgie was to travel with his parents in the first car, she had always gotten on well with her nearly in-laws and now with the re-engagement they wanted to support her as part of the family.

Debs had decided not to attend the funeral, feeling Laura was too young to understand what a funeral was, it was going to be hard enough to try and explain that her Daddy wasn't coming home anymore.

The mood in the house was naturally very somber, Charles and Molly were quietly talking to Georgie when the hearse containing Elvis drew up outside.

Georgie's eyes shot up and widened at the sight of the hearse, she gripped Molly's arm, _"Oh God, I'm not sure I can do this Molls_ " Molly gently wrapped her arms around her friend saying, _"Don't worry G, Charles and I are right with you, it'll be ok, I won't let you do this on your own. Just try to hold on at least long enough to say your goodbyes and we'll wing it for the rest of the time, ok? When Charles gives his eulogy I'll be nearby in case you need me!"_

" _Molls, I'm gonna fall apart, I just know it!" "It doesn't matter if you do G! In fact, it really doesn't matter if anyone does, I'm betting there won't be a dry eye in the place"._

Charles placed a hand on Molly's cheek, leant down and kissed her, then whispered _"Molls darling, Err, I'm just going to have a word with Elvis, ok?"_

Molly nodded and watched her husband straighten up and almost march towards the back of the hearse, She saw him standing to attention and saluting his friend. Molly struggled to contain her own tears at this point, watching Charles show so much respect to his best friend.

Molly continued to watch as Charles reached inside and softly place his hand on the coffin, before bowing his head _"Elvis mate, I've really struggled to come up with the right words, but I give you my solemn promise, its coming from the heart mate! I'll do your memory proud!"_

Excusing herself from Georgie's side _"Won't be a minute G"_ Molly walked over to where Charles was standing, placing her arm around his waist and squeezing him gently, she looked up to see the tears in his eyes _"How's it going baby? Did you have a word then?"_ Placing his arm around her shoulder _"Yeah, told him I'd do him proud!"_ Molly gulped back her own tears _"You will Charles, without a doubt!"_

The rear of the hearse had been left open to accept the many sheaths of flowers sent by family and friends.

Charles, needing to feel useful and using his height offered his help to place all of the remaining flowers on the roof rack of the hearse. Molly remained by his side while he completed his task.

The coffin itself had already been draped with special floral tributes sent by his parents, the card written in Italian translated as ' _The Light in our lives has gone out but will never be forgotten'._

Georgie's card simply read ' _Only Ever Yours, Always and Forever'._

A posy of forget-me-nots from Laura organized by Debs said _'To My Daddy, the Best in the World.'_

Then there was the initial E made up in red, white and blue flowers from Charles and Molly which read _'There Will Never Be Another Like You! Friend and Brother, The World Is A Sadder Place Without You In It!'_

Charles took the last floral tribute from Spanner of the Special Forces team, reading the card he smiled, he knew exactly where the flowers should be placed he carefully positioned them at the end of the coffin. The card read ' _To The Best Boss, We Will Always Have Your Back Covered.'_

Charles and Molly stood to one side as Elvis' parents came out to be with their son, watching the scene from the doorway Georgie came out and joined them hugging Maria tightly, and letting the tears flow from her eyes.

The funeral directors indicated that it was time to set off for the chapel, everyone took their places in the allocated cars with several others following on behind in their own vehicles.

The chapel was full to capacity, the sea of Army uniforms apparent in each and every row. The dulcet tones of Willy Nelson rang out to Coldplay's 'The Scientist'. Everyone seemed in a reflective mood, with some mouthing the lines, ' _Nobody said it was easy, its such a shame for us to part….. Oh, lets go back to the start'._

The Special Forces boys shouldered their Boss steadily aloft, approaching the resting place for the coffin with Military precision.

Charles reflected inwardly that Elvis would be proud of each and every one of his boys, knowing full well how much Elvis enjoyed all the pomp and ceremony.

Most of the flowers had been removed from the coffin, the only remaining ones being those from his parents, Georgie and Laura's posy. A Union Jack Flag now covered the coffin plus a large framed photograph of Elvis in full military dress, Spanner placed the photo beside the coffin on a stand to allow the whole congregation to see him in his glory.

Charles was convinced he could detect silent tears falling from each and every one of the boys as the flag was ceremoniously folded and given to Elvis' mother and Father.

Charles was seated next to Molly at the end of the pew, directly behind Eugene and Maria parents, Georgie and several close family members.

The time had come for Charles to deliver his Eulogy for Elvis, knowing Charles was anxious Molly reached over and gently kissed his cheek, she winked and said _"as long as its from the heart Charles, it'll be ok"_ Charles looked down to her with soft eyes and smiled, he squeezed her hand and whispered "I just want to do him proud, here goes!"

Molly had wanted to wrap her arms around him and hug him tightly but knew that the small display of affection was all they could show each other right now, they were in a public place and in uniform with an expectancy to present as professional at all times. Time enough after this day is done, she thought, I'll be there for him later!

Taking his place at the podium, Charles cleared his throat, _"On behalf of Mr. and Mrs. Harte they would like to thank each and every one of you for taking the time to attend the final farewell of their beloved son, Captain Elvis Harte of Her Majesty's Special Forces"._ Charles now realized this was going to be much tougher than he had thought, he already had an ache in his throat as he physically tried to compose himself. Inwardly thinking, it's now or never and reigning in his emotions he continued.

" _On a strictly personal note, I want to talk about Elvis as my very best friend",_ He paused " _how do I even begin to describe someone I loved as a brother, someone that was always there for me, and I for him. Someone I will miss every day for the rest of my life!_ Molly could see Charles eyes begin to glisten; she shifted herself across into the seat Charles had vacated, ready to stand beside him and give him her fullest love and support.

" _He was there through the brightest and darkest of times of my life, we shared so much together that losing him has left an Elvis shaped hole in my heart._

 _As an only child, there were often very lonely times growing up, then I met Elvis at Sandhurst and he filled in the missing piece of my puzzle by becoming my brother. The only other person in my life who understands me as fully as Elvis did is my beautiful wife Molly!_ Charles emotions were now firmly getting the better of him, Molly jumped to her feet, regulations be dammed she thought! She climbed to stand beside him at the podium and placed a gentle hand on his arm, _"carry on Charles'_ she whispered " _I'm right here by your side_ " he looked into her eyes and knew she was giving him the strength to carry on. _"I'm sorry" he stuttered, this is probably the hardest thing I've ever had to do!"_

Gathering his thoughts and squeezing Molly's hand Charles read on _"Where was I? What made Elvis feel alive was doing what he was good at, and believe me when I say he was an excellent soldier! Elvis could appear brash sometimes, cock sure and even egotistical, but he enjoyed holding onto the persona of being part of an elite group of specialist soldiers, and let me tell you he deserved all the acclaim it afforded him!"_

" _What you may not know about him and looking past all that bravado, he possessed a heart of pure gold, he was fiercely loyal to those he loved and would move heaven and earth to protect you. I've had the privilege to be on the receiving end of his love and loyalty on many an occasion!_

 _When he loved he did it wholeheartedly and unconditionally, he had a unique way of making you feel special. Now, I've known Elvis for 14 years or more and I've only ever seen him truly in love once, he loved Georgie with all his heart, body, and soul and to see him get it back after losing it two years ago was a joy to behold. He was determined to win back the love of his life, his true soul mate. Luckily for him he achieved his goal, shortly before his untimely death he got re-engaged to the only women he ever truly loved. He deserved such love, as did Georgie and I'm sure his parents will rest a little easier knowing their beloved son was happy at his end!_

 _In order to repay him for all the times he was there for me and those I cherish, I solemnly swear, from this day forward to look out for the all the special people in his life, his wonderful parents Eugene and Maria, his fiancé Georgie and his beautiful daughter Laura, this is a vow I make in front of each an everyone of you!"_

Stepping down from the podium with Molly Charles placed his hand on the coffin and spoke quietly " _Elvis Harte told you I'd do you proud. You're a hard act to follow! They broke the mold when they made you Elvis, there will never be another like you! Sleep tight mate, I'll miss you forever!"_

Molly held his hand tightly as they returned to their seats, Eugene and Maria turned in their seats to say a teary thank you, Georgie reached across with tears in her eyes to pat his arm, _"Thanks Boss, that was the best! Thank you so much, he would have been so proud!"_

After leaving the chapel they headed back to the Italian restaurant booked for the wake, sitting at the table, Charles held Molly around the waist, leaning closer to her ear he whispered "Thanks for today Molls, couldn't have got through it without you, love you!" "Love you too, oh, and you were 'the nuts! by the way" "Lets stay over and book a hotel for tonight, just us, I need some quality time alone with my wife after today, whatdya say? We could work on putting that bun in your oven' Why Charles James, how could I resist such a lovely idea, you're on!"


	7. Chapter 7

It's You That Keeps Me Going.

Love and Surprises.

After saying their goodbyes to everyone at the wake, Charles and Molly took a taxi to one of their favorite hotels in London, Molly was lost in thought during the ride, there was always the possibility of staying with her parents of course, but she soon dismissed the thought feeling that after the last few nights of disturbed sleep a lumpy sofa would not be the ideal. No, instead a nice comfy bed, room service and quality time with her husband were by far the better option. Molly was hopeful that after the emotions and sadness of the day, they would both sleep through the night, there was also the distinct possibility that further exhaustion would set in, especially after his cheeky suggestion to work on putting that bun in her oven, _"Practice makes perfect Mrs. James!"_ he had said with a very saucy wink and a wicked grin, leaving her under no illusion as to what he meant. Pulling her closer, he asked, _"Hey Molls, you look miles away! Penny for them!"_ Snuggling into him she sighed _"Don't worry, I was just going over the day we've had really, you know trying to get some calmness in my nut. How you doing? You feeling ok?"_ Rubbing a hand across his stubble, he whispered _"Yeah, I'm ok, glad that part is over, to tell you the truth I was dreading it but as always you were with me so in Elvis' words all's well in the world!"_

She smiled up to him and rested her head into the crook of his neck, these moments when he seemed to relax and allow the sadness to lift slightly were so precious she thought, she was only too glad to see them promising herself she would encourage them to continue. Since he'd returned from tour she'd felt as if she had been in fifth gear, never knowing what the night would bring, there was also the sadness in his eyes; which broke her heart every time she saw it. Now that the actual funeral was over and the Eulogy he'd worried so much about had been delivered it was one less thing to worry about. Maybe he could now actually begin the grieving process, she made a decision that when they were relaxing later she would make the suggestion that grabbing a few days away at his Aunts cottage would be a good idea, that's the plan I'll go with, she thought, I'll suggest Devon again and if he agrees I'll even offer to take the burden of contacting Rebecca to ask if Sam can join us. Happy she now had a plan to work on she fully intended on enjoying their night in the hotel.

After checking in to the hotel they made their way up to the room, opening the door and dumping their bag on the chair Charles moved to peer his head into the bathroom, turning towards Molly he smiled suggestively _The bath is enormous Molls, fancy sharing it with me?"_ Molly giggled at him _"Why not! Taking a bath with you just so happens to be one of my favorite past times, I'll even massage your shoulders!" "You're on Mrs. James, but I'm sincerely hoping there's more of your favorite past times you're up for! Tell you what, I'll run the bath while you order some wine from room service, tell them to leave it outside the door, we may be Err, slightly distracted! Deal!" "You've got a deal" She said._

Charles had obviously planned for an overnight stay, he fished about in the bag and waived their favorite bubble bath in her face, Molly laughed at him, _"Charles James, you planned this, we were never gonna go back home tonight were we!"_

" _Nope, as a Captain in the British Army you've always got to plan ahead, and I just thought…"_ Molly stopped him talking by reaching up and kissing him passionately, Charles walked her backwards into the bathroom before kicking the door shut with his foot, murmuring into her mouth _"we'll just call room service later then!"_

After they christened the hotel bathroom in fine style they flopped onto the bed, Charles reached for the room service menu _"Fancy anything Molls?"_ looking up at him through hooded eyes _"Oh just the usual!"_ leaning over her he asked innocently _"What's that then Molls?" "You Charles, always you!"_ Laughing and winking at her he replied, _"I'll need a couple of minutes to regroup, so how about a bottle of bubbly, there's something I want to ask you!"_ Charles reached for the phone and dialled room service, Molly's interest now peaked, she listened as he spoke _"Hello, yes this is room 2112 can I order a bottle of Bollinger please, special occasion? You could say that, 15 minutes great thank you" ""So come on Charles what do you want to ask me then?" "All in good time gorgeous, all in good time!"_

" _God, you're infuriating at times Charles, just tell me"_ Charles took her hand and kissed her knuckles, he spoke so softly to her _"Molly baby, just wait for the Champagne to arrive and all will be revealed, ok?"_ How could she ever get really mad at him, his mood since getting to the hotel had been lovely, just like the Charles she knew so well, seeing him vulnerable had made her strong for him but this playful Charles simply made her melt. _"Ok, ok, but just till room service gets here, you know I'm no good at surprises! Will I like it?"_ " _MOLLY! Stop trying to guess, all I'll say is like, probably, love definitely! In the mean time we've got 15 minutes for a little pre action, so get yourself over here "_ All it ever took was for Molly to run her fingers over him and his response was evident, they'd been married for 4 years now and together for 5, Charles thought to himself in all that time I've never wanted anyone how I want Molly, she's it for me, I hope my question goes down well!

Knowing room service were about to knock on the door at any minute, Charles tried to slow things down a little, groaning into her mouth _"Molls, baby, oh god what do you do to me, baby slow it down, just a tad the Champagne will be here in a moment"_ Charles got up and slipped on the hotel robe, just as he tied the belt there was a knock at the door, turning to her and laughing _"See, I told you!"_ Charles took his wallet to the door, paid for the bubbly and walked back towards Molly with the tray, he handed her both glasses while he expertly opened the bottle, Molly held the glasses near in case it popped and fizzed everywhere, Mr. Perfect as Molly sometimes called him was an old hand at opening Champagne, not a drop was spilled. He poured the Champagne into the two glasses raising his to make a toast _"My darling Molly, light and love of my life, I wanted to thank you for yet again seeing me through the darkest of days and bringing your unique brand of joy into my world! I could never imagine my life without you, which brings me nicely onto something I really want to ask you,"_ Feeling a little nervous he took a gulp of his Champagne before continuing, _"Err, Molly, baby, will you marry me again? I want to renew our wedding vows, we can do it anywhere, maybe arrange a holiday that includes a wedding, I want it just about us, I want to show you that I'm so happy with you I want to do it again!"_ He looked at her with puppy dog eyes waiting for her answer, Molly scooted down the bed to wrap her arms around his neck, Seeing tears in her eyes Charles thought he'd fucked up; Molly nodded her head, she had no words all she could do was nod _"Do I take it that's a yes then?"_ Finally recovering the power of speech she whispered _"Yes, Yes, Yes, I love you so much Charles, sometimes I think I'm going to suffocate you with it, You never have to thank me I made you a promise years ago to always be by your side, but this idea is just… just lovely and I'd be honored to renew our vows! I thought you were going to ask me to go to Devon!"_ They both fell about laughing, he wrinkled his nose at her _"Devon for a few days maybe, but I think we can think of somewhere hot for our celebrations, don't you think? Come on Mrs. James get your thinking cap on!"_ Suddenly, he jumped off the bed searching in the bag again, _"What you up to now?" "I nearly forgot this"_ He pulled out a small velvet box and opened it for Molly to look inside, there, cushioned in the middle was an Emerald and Diamond eternity ring _"This was my Grandmothers ring, my Grandfather had it made for her when he returned from war, given our circumstances I think it fitting that you should have it, plus the Emeralds match your beautiful eyes! Oh, and it of course means forever!"_ Molly was again speechless, _"It's so beautiful! I love it!"_ Here let me, he held her hand to remove engagement ring so the eternity ring could sit next to her wedding band, he then gently replaced her engagement ring, holding her hand up to the light to see the stones sparkle he kissed the rings and said _"You are my life Molly and I want it to be that way forever!"_

Molly reached out for him, and pulled the belt of his robe open, she revealed his bare chest and leant forward showering him in soft kisses. Charles placed their drinks on the bedside table before pushing her gently back on the bed, " _Now, Mrs. James where were we? Operation Bun in Oven I think!"_ He smirked, _"Charles, there's just one more thing" "Mmm"_ he mumbled into her mouth _"Devon, are we going?" 'Mmm, talk about it tomorrow, we're busy right now!"_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: It's You That Keeps Me Going.

Molly awoke with a slight ding in her head, probably due to the Champagne from last night and the brandy they'd opened afterwards from the minibar. Charles had reckoned that if nothing else the combination of their intimate physical activity and their alcohol consumption would help them sleep, as it turned out it had. They both slept through the night without any disturbances for the first time in several days, something they both needed, Charles more than her. Molly looked up to a sleeping Charles and decided to slide out of bed so she could have a coffee ready for him when he finally opened his eyes. There was actually a filter coffee machine in the room which Molly was having extreme difficult in handling due to the ache in her head, at least this is better than the instant stuff hotels usually provided she thought. Molly giggled as she watched his nose twitch when she wafted the coffee under his nose, _"Coffee sir"_ He opened one eye and sniffed out a laugh through his nose _"bout bloody time, I've been watching you faff about with that machine for ages" "Oi, just be bloody grateful I'm looking after you"_ She chastised _"Anyway, how's your head?"_ Sitting up to take the coffee, he groaned and held his stomach _"My heads fine, but my stomach muscles feel like they've had a proper work out!" "You complaining?"_ With a shake of his head and smirking, _"Never!"_ He reached up to hold the back of her head before pulling her towards him and kissing her thoroughly.

It was only 7.45 and check out wasn't until midday, _"Right, we could order breakfast here, or check out early and grab some pancakes from that place in Regent Street, your choice!"_ Pursing her lips as if in thought, _"Mmm, choices, choices, right, shower first, then check out early and a stroll down Regent Street, don't think I could face breakfast yet!"_ They'd checked out by 9am and were now strolling arm in arm down Regent Street, occasionally doing some window-shopping; and talking animatedly about were to have their wedding renewal, their train wasn't until 1.15pm so they were in no particular rush. Deciding they felt a tad jaded from the previous nights alcohol they stopped off for a coffee. Molly felt his mood had lightened since yesterday and wanted to sound him out on whether he actually still wanted to go to Devon, the original idea had been to clear his head but maybe he'd be happier at home. _"Chaarles" "Molleeey"_ He laughed _"I was thinking!"_ Not being able to resist, he retorted, _"Ooh, You know that's dangerous Dawes"_ Punching his arm _"Yeah, Yeah, and that's James to you! Seriously though, you thought any more about your Aunts place in Devon? I mean it was a chance to get away with Sam and do the Elvis photo project thing plus to clear your head. How d'ya feel about it now?"_ Charles replied that he had actually given it some thought, _"You know what, the photos can be done at home, and if Sam gets upset he's got his own room to retreat to, what we could do though is take him to the Planetarium, Elvis took him there for a birthday treat once, we could even stop off and see your lot afterwards!"_ Molly listened and agreed that might be a better idea _"Yeah, we could spoil him with MacDonald's as long as he doesn't let on to Rebecca."_ She laughed.

They'd got so engrossed in talking over everything they were now running late, before they knew it they were hailing a taxi to make their way to Paddington. Making the train just in time they were safely on their way back to Bath, Charles seemed deep in thought on the journey, Molly was slightly concerned, reaching across to him to touch his arm she asked _"Penny for them." " I was just thinking, every time there's been a celebration he's been there! Its just so bloody sad, I'm going to miss him in so many ways!"_ She cupped his face and whispered, _"He will be there Charles! Cos he's in your heart, my Nan always says you should talk to those who pass as if they're in the next room, or in your head, that way they never really leave you!"_ He looked at her and nodded, _"In a Nan kind of way that almost makes weird sense! I've actually shouted at him for leaving me, in my head of course."_ Molly just sat and let him have his own thoughts for the rest of their journey home. They pulled into Bath Spa Station and grabbed a taxi home, going inside they made their way to the kitchen, they were met with a wonderful smell coming from the oven and a note from Charles' Mum pinned to the fridge, 'Chili in the oven, Rice in the microwave, enjoy!' _"That's my Mum for you"_ Charles remarked, Molly smiled and nodded jumping up to call her and say thanks for thinking of them. Charles' Mum had asked how it all went and Molly proceeded to give her mother-in-law a blow-by-blow account of the funeral, she then asked how Charles was doing, covering the mouthpiece she asked _"do you want to talk to her"_ Standing up he reached for the phone, _"Hey Mum, Thanks for dinner, very thoughtful! Yeah it was a tough day, we stayed over at a hotel last night, thought we needed it! Oh, and by the way you're gonna need a new hat"_ Opening up his arm for Molly to tuck under he continued, _"Molly and I are renewing our wedding vows!"_ Smiling at her as heleant down to kiss the top of her head _"Well, I asked her last night, she said yes obviously! I gave her Grandmas eternity ring Oh God stop crying Mum, oh right, happy tears is it?_ Looking at Molly and raising his eyes to the ceiling, _Molly's been brilliant Mum, she's been there through all the nightmares and I just wanted to do something to show her how much I love and appreciate her."_ He laughed out loud at something his Mum had said, Molly looked and mouthed what? _"Your boy did good did he? Thanks Mum, Love you too, speak soon."_ Hugging Molly he recounted the other side of the conversation to her, _"She is so excited, just think what she'll be like when we get that Bun in your Oven!"_ Molly loaded the dishwasher then with a wink took his hand and lead him towards the stairs _"We better get some more practice in then, I'm calling Rebecca tomorrow to arrange for Sam to come over, so no time like the present! " "Indeed we should!"_ He smirked.

Charles awoke in the early hours having dreamt of Elvis, but instead of his previous dreams where he was tortured by seeing his best friend loose his life, he saw him reach out his hand and smile, as if to say, all's well. Feeling an enormous sense of relief, he reached over to spoon against Molly and whispered in her ear _"I've just seen Elvis Molls, everything's gonna be OK!"_ With a smile on his face he settled back down to a restful sleep knowing that when Sam visits he will feel so much better about explaining everything to him, he might even add the nugget of wisdom from Molly's Nan.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: It's You That Keeps Me Going

 **Alert: This is a long one, Charles begins to accept the loss of Elvis, then there are the letters from the Grave. R &R and enjoy! Special love and thanks to all the readers and writers out there who take the time to send personal messages of encouragement. I so appreciate all your comments.**

Molly looked across to Charles who was sleeping soundly, noticing the time on the bedside clock as 7.15 she slipped out of bed to make the dreaded call to Rebecca. Best I make the call, she thought; at least they won't get into yet another heated discussion over Rebecca's never ending excuses as to why Sam can't visit his father. Saturday mornings were all about Rugby training for Sam and she knew they would be up getting ready for the day. Dialling her number, she heard it ring, just keep it light she thought, knowing that she would receive the usual frosty reception.

" _Hi Rebecca it's Molly!"_ Rebecca was curt with her, feeling her usual irritation whenever she spoke to that girl, _"Molly, Erm it's very early to call isn't it?"_ God thought Molly, that women had a way of making her feel like she shouldn't even breathe the same air as her, _"Yeah, I know, sorry bout that but I wanted to catch you before Sam went to rugby!"_ Rebecca sighed, _"Well, what can I do for you? We do have a very tight schedule to follow!"_ Here she goes again, time to bite the bullet _"So as not to keep you, I'll get straight to the point! Can I ask if you've told Sam about Elvis?_ Rebecca sounded annoyed when she answered _"Well No, I don't feel it's up to me to do it!"_ Through gritted teeth and trying to remain pleasant to the 'Ice Queen' as she called her, Molly continued _"Well let Charles and I take that burden off you! Seeing as it's half term next week, why don't we have Sam for a long weekend? We can break it to him gently over the few days he's with us! You know how much he loved his Uncle Elvis, we'll deal with all the heartache for you!"_ Crossing her fingers that she'd said the right thing, she waited for Rebecca's reply, which was actually lighter than expected _"Oh right, well if you're sure! It would take a load off my mind, of course I've been trying to find the right words to say to him."_ Lying hard nosed, callous bitch, Molly thought, one minute it's not up to her then she's been trying to find the right words, god she's a piece of work! _"Right then, do you mind dropping him off at ours Thursday evening? Maybe collecting him Sunday afternoon in time for school on Monday?"_ So far, so good, no need to mention the planetarium, MacDonald's or her family for that matter, they'll just cross that bridge when they come to it. Ending the call, Molly made her apologies for disturbing her at such an early hour.

Feeling quite chuffed she'd pulled it off, she set about making Charles a coffee, creeping back up the stairs she peeked into their bedroom to see if he was still sleeping, as she looked in she noticed the bed was empty, frowning and pushing the door open she called out _"Charles, you ok? Where are you?"_ Setting down his coffee, she knocked on the door to the en-suite _"Charles, you in there?"_ Silence, she began to feel a little worried so pushed open the door, finding him sat on the edge of the bath with his head in his hands, Kneeling down in front of him she rested her hands on his knees, _"Hey You, what's up? Bad dream?"_ Looking down at her concerned face, he nodded _"Yup, saw him falling from the building again, I sat bolt upright covered in sweat, you weren't there and I felt myself panic!"_ Sitting higher on her knees she held him close _"You're grieving Charles, one minute your ok, then the next you're not, it's gonna be like that for a while!" You worried about telling Sam?"_ He shrugged his shoulders _"Maybe, last night I dreamt I saw Elvis, he reached out his hand and smiled at me, wonder what that meant? I even whispered what I'd seen in your ear. At that point everything felt ok, even ok about telling Sam but now I feel all over the shop as you call it!"_ Rubbing small circles on his back she just held him _"It's ok, I've got you! Maybe Elvis was trying to tell you something! You feel chilly, come back to bed for a while"_ He stood from the edge of the bath pulling her up with him _"I've made you some coffee, come on lets snuggle and get you warmed up!"_

They settled under the covers, arms and legs wrapped round each other for what seemed like hours, Molly told him about her conversation with the 'Ice Queen' regaling how she had engaged her brain and was even sickly sweet to her; it was all arranged, she winked: Sam was now being dropped of on Thursday evening, giving them plenty of time to work out how to tell him about Elvis. Charles hugged her tightly and whispered, _"You're brilliant, you know! I was dreading making that call!"_ Molly smiled up at him _"I know that! just thought I'd get it over and done with, didn't want you stressing bout it, did I! Anyhow, You feeling a bit better now? you know talking it through an that?"_ He laughed at the cockney phrases she still used from time to time, scooting down the bed and wriggling his eyebrows suggestively, he rolled her onto her back and proceeded to show her just how much better he was feeling.

After working up an appetite from their morning's activities, Charles decided to make lunch _"Pasta ok Mrs. James?_ Leaning down to kiss the tip of her nose, _"Lovely, but shower first! We both smell ripe after that workout."_ She giggled. Heaving her from the bed and over his shoulder _"right Mrs. Get your gorgeous arse in here, NOW!"_ Soon, round two was happening; all it took was for Charles to sensually kiss her, lather up the shower gel gently massaging it all over her body before they'd headed back to the bedroom, lunch now temporarily forgotten. They'd fallen asleep only waking to the sound of the phone ringing, groaning Charles sighed, _"ugh! Leave it! Let the machine get it!"_ Now fully awake he kissed Molly's head _"Don't know about you but I'm starving!"_ Swinging is legs from the bed, he pulled on some shorts and a t-shirt, he chucked her his hoodie and laughed when he saw how it drowned her tiny frame, making their way downstairs, they stopped as the phone in the hallway rang again.

Lifting the receiver Molly answered _"Hello?'_ An excited Sam was on the other end, before she had a chance to say anymore he babbled on, not even pausing to take a breath. " _Hi Molly, its Sam_ , _Mummy_ _told me I'm coming to stay next week, are we going out anywhere? Where do you think we might go? Are your brothers and sisters coming? Will Nana and Grand-pop be there?"_ Molly laughed at both the speed his almost 11 year old brain was working and that he called himself Sam, as if to reinforce he no longer wanted to be called Scamp, _"Whoa, Scamp…sorry Sam, just hold you're horses. Glad to hear you're excited to stay over, an that! We probably will go out, yes; Daddy and I are still thinking about where to go. You may even get a chance to see my lot, but Nana and Grand-pop won't be around, they've gone away for the weekend, so as long as you're ok with just us?"_ Sam replied, _"Yeah, it's still cool!"_ Charles popped his head out from the kitchen, raising an eyebrow and mouthing who's that? Molly mouthing back Sam! _"Want to speak to Daddy Scamp….Err, sorry again, Sam? "Yes please Molls"_ Handing the receiver to Charles she whispered in his ear _"Remember not to call him Scamp!"_ Winking at her he made a point of saying, _"Sam my boy, how's tricks?_ Shrugging his shoulders at Molly and wrinkling his nose, Molly giggled before leaving them to it.

" _Missed your old Dad then?"_ Hoping he had _"Course! We going anywhere good?"_ Charles thought to himself, when did he stop using full sentences _before carrying on the conversation"Have I ever let you down? It's a Surprise! So you'll just have to wait out! All will be revealed!" "Ok, love you see you next week, gotta go my friends just arrived, we're on my Play Station!"_ He hung up, leaving Charles feeling high and dry; he's growing up fast he thought, I'm Dad not Daddy, call him Sam not scamp and a game on the Play Station is more important than speaking to me. Where did the years go? At least he said 'love you'; we haven't reached the grunting stage yet or the not wanting to come out of his room, suppose I've got all that to look forward to. Returning to the kitchen, he leant against the doorframe, Molly looked over to his slightly puzzled expression _"What's up?"_ Frowning; he moved towards a stool to sit down, _"I dunno Molls_ , _its like I've blinked and he's grown up, all this Sam not Scamp business, I'm lucky he said 'love you' as he rung off!"_ Looking to her for answers, she moved to sit on his lap _"Well my darling, I wouldn't worry too much, cos when operation 'Bun in Oven' takes hold you'll have more little bleeders running around, adoring you and calling you Daddy!"_ Charles grinned and held her close _"We may have already cracked it! You never know, especially after todays marathon!"_ Molly kissed his cheek before getting off his lap to serve up the pasta, _"Well lets eat, you know, just to build up our strength an that! Before getting Jiggy all over again!"_ Laughing out loud, he simply replied, _"I couldn't agree more!"_

They spent the next few days fully focused on operation 'Bun in Oven', pausing only to eat. They'd been quite creative in their lovemaking, christening most of the areas in the house. The shower had become a favourite, as was the rug in front of the fire, the stairs, sofa and even the kitchen worktop. Charles had laughed out loud when she suggested the top of the washing machine _"I could put it on a spin cycle if you fancy?"_ Suggesting the vibration might be quite nice! Fully focused on the mission and ever the optimist Charles had bought her not only an ovulation kit just to get the timing right, but several pregnancy tests, just to be prepared he'd said. Life seemed to be calming down again, he was completely in love with his wife, they were trying for a baby and the exhaustion from their strenuous favourite past time was even having a positive effect on their sleep patterns. Charles hadn't had any further nightmares for 3 nights in a row, there were still times in the day he felt sad but had begun to feel himself coming to terms with his best friends loss. Sam was due to arrive the day after tomorrow, although telling him about Elvis was going to be tough he finally felt strong enough to handle it. Molly had nipped into Bath to buy the photo albums for his and Sam's photo project, while she was out Charles had signed for a large envelope with an official Army seal on it. Placing it on the kitchen table, he simply looked at it; it was addressed to 'Captain. C. James, Lance Corporal. M. James-Dawes and master. S. James, he was puzzled to see Sam's name on it, why was the Army writing to Sam? Deciding to wait for Molly he busied himself making lunch.

A few moments later Molly had returned from her shopping trip, taking off her coat and boots she called out _"I'm back!"_ Charles came into the hall drying his hands on a tea towel, _"Get everything you needed?"_ He smiled, kissing her cheek and peering into the bag. _"Yep! Thought I'd go the traditional route, so I got three albums, one red, one white and one blue; you know, to represent the Army an all that!_ Charles looked them over, _"These are really nice Molls, good and sturdy! Oh and talking of the Army, we've had a delivery!"_ Molly looked puzzled _"A delivery? What from the Army?"_ Charles nodded his head and rubbed his hand across his stubble, picking up the envelope he held it in front of her _" Yup, and its addressed to you, me and Sam!"_ Molly took in the names in front of her before looking up wide eyed to Charles _"Best open it then!"_ she said softly feeling slightly anxious. Charles opened the metal seal carefully and tipped the contents onto the table, a covering letter and 3 smaller envelopes dropped out, Charles already knowing the letters were in Elvis' neat handwriting.

Dear Captain James and Lance Corporal James-Dawes.

Please find enclosed the final letters written by Captain E Harte of Her Majesty's Special Forces, to be delivered in the sad event of his death.

We have been instructed to forward these letters onto you as named as recipients.

May we offer our sincere condolences for the loss of Captain Harte, and take the opportunity to advise you of the bereavement counselling services provided by The British Army, a leaflet detailing how to contact them if required has been enclosed.

Yours sincerely

British Army. Human Resources Division

Charles looked across at Molly who had her hand firmly clasped over her open mouth, _"What the fuck! …Sorry… Oh God! I can't get my head around this, they're…you know…letters from the grave! Shit!"_ Charles had turned pale at the thought, looking at Molly he said _"Spanner already gave me a letter while we were still out there, I thought that was it! These must be the official ones he left with Human Resources!"_ Molly moved behind him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders, kissing his cheek she said, _"Do you think we should read Sammy's letter? It could make things easier for you when you tell him!"_ Hitting her palm to her forehead she exclaimed! _"Charles, that's it! Your dream, he was showing you he's helping from the grave!"_ Charles Looked over his shoulder and smiled softly _"Maybe he was!"_ Reaching for Sam's letter first he nodded his head just once, as if to confirm he agreed with opening it _"Here goes Molls, deep breaths!"_

 _My dearest Sammy boy,_

 _Its your Uncle Elvis here, your Dad has probably told you that when soldiers go away on tour, or on short missions in my case, they have to write a letter to the people they love in case they don't come home again._

 _You're such a smart kid Sammy, you'll have already guessed by now that reading this letter means that I was killed in action._

 _I wanted you to know how much I loved you little mate! You were so special to me, almost a mini me of your Dad. I know he's your hero but I hope I came a close second or third if you include Molly. Your Dad was my very best friend, I loved him like a brother; so I wanted to thank you for letting me share special times with the two of you and making me feel part of your family! I also want you to know the times we had together made up some of my happiest memories, remember the crazy rollercoasters and the Planetarium, they were great weren't they? I want you to do something for me mate, whenever you see your Dad looking sad, give him a hug and tell him Uncle Elvis says he should get his head back in the game, he'll know what I mean by that, he always said it to me! You're a lucky lad Sammy, you've got people around you that love you so much and although getting this news will make you sad, your Dad, Molly, your Mum, Grand pop and Nana will all help you to feel a little better. Knowing how much Molly loves your Dad and you, don't be afraid to tell her when you're feeling sad or ask for one of her special cuddles, she'll look after your Dad but don't you forget to give him massive hugs too, he's a special man and don't forget to tell him how much you love him. Work hard at school and continue to make everyone proud of you._

 _I'll always be in you heart Sammy, and when you feel the wind in your hair it'll be me ruffling the curls on the top of your head._

 _Love you little man, forever._

 _Uncle Elvis._

Reading over Charles' shoulder, Molly gulped back her sobs, holding Charles close she whispered, _"That was beautiful! He did it, he's made it easier for you!"_ Charles leant back into her arms and let the tears flow freely, sniffing and wiping his eyes he stuttered, _"Like I said at the funeral, they broke the mould when they made him! So it's our letters next then, you ready for this?"_ Molly nodded _"Read mine first."_ Picking up the letter with one hand and squeezing hers with the other, he gently let go to open Molly's letter.

 _Dearest Molly, Special Lady,_

 _Well, the bastards got me, I know you always said I lived life on the edge but I died doing something I loved, so no real surprises there then!_

 _Yeah, you read the top bit right, 'special lady' because that's how I think of you! I know you've not always been my biggest fan, (especially since hurting your best friend Georgie over the non wedding, but I want you to know Molls that I'm doing everything in my power to get her back, she, like you for Charlie, is the love of my life. It just saddens me to think that if you are reading this I didn't manage to pull it off. All I ask is that if I did, please be there for her)._

 _Anyhow, in the last few years we've gotten closer, you and I, and dare I say it? I think you even got to like me. This is where I get to say the things I feel, without one of your withering looks, or sharp comments, so here goes._

 _I totally get what Charlie sees in you, even though I would often joke with him that you must be delusional to love him, a joke was all it ever was, you are funny, warm, caring and very beautiful, I can say that now without the fear of getting my arm punched._

 _Charlie is right you are both beautiful on the inside as well as on the outside, he's a lucky guy Moll; you fit each other so well, it was always meant to be, chemistry Charlie calls it, I just think you're both a pair of lucky sods to have found each other. I confess to sometimes feeling a little jealous of the pair of you, it's all so natural for you two, that I wanted that feeling back with Georgie._

 _Carry on loving the 'James boys' Molls, they both deserve it! I've never seen Charlie boy so happy and Sam thinks the sun shines out of you're perfect little derriere! So whatever you're doing, don't ever change it. Be there for Charlie, he'll need you more than ever without his wingman, I'm so sorry I won't be there to see you have kids together, but if you do my middle name is Luca, maybe if you have a son you could use the name, I can't ever see you naming a kid of yours Elvis._

 _Thanks for loving Charlie as you do, thanks for loving my boy Sammy and thanks for being you. Know that I love you too Molly, for being the light in my best mates life._

 _Think of me fondly sometimes, your friend Elvis x_

Charles folded the letter, stating, _"That my darling was amazing!"_ Molly was overcome with emotion, her tears fell as Charles pulled her onto his lap, gently wiping them away with his thumbs he said, _"You know, he was a massive fan of yours, yes he would joke about things, but he truly cared for you Molls!"_ Molly looked deeply into his brown eyes and said, _"I had no idea, and there was me thinking he only ever tolerated me because of you!"_ Shaking his head, Charles stroked her cheek _"Nope, you don't know how many times he told me what a lucky guy I am, I already knew it of course! It never hurts when someone else says it though." I did however, tell him to keep his hands off!" "You."_ Kiss. _"Are."_ Kiss. _"Mine!"_ Kiss. Cuddling into his neck, they spent a few moments just feeling the closeness of each other. Charles sat silently just holding onto Molly, _"Listen, baby I know this won't be easy but maybe it will help clear your head!"_ Molly leant over to pick up his letter, waiving it under his nose she said, _"Go on, read it; I'll be right here, promise!"_

 _My best mate, My Charlie boy,_

 _Well mate, its happened! You're getting this because I croaked. God this is so hard to write. I now get the chance to tell you all the things you'd have laughed at, telling me I'd gone all sentimental on you._

 _Here goes, I loved you Charlie, you were the brother I never had, always there for me, always picking up the pieces whenever my life went Pete Tong! We had a connection you and I, and I want you to know how important our relationship was to me._

 _I know I didn't always take your advice but I always listened and I also know it came from your heart. My very own Jiminy Cricket in fact!_

 _You need to know that I would have done anything for you mate, even giving up my own life to save yours. You and Sammy were like a family to me, then Molly came into the mix and I can honestly say that whenever I spent time with you three I was genuinely happy, the only thing that would have improved it would have been to have Georgie there by my side._

 _Don't miss me too much Charlie, think of me often but not with sadness, instead remember the good times, and god there were loads of those._

 _I never told you how proud I was to stand beside you as your best man, I didn't expect to do it twice, but you got it right at last when you married Molly. Look after her Charlie, cherish every moment you've got with her, oh and a bit of advice from me, never let her go!_

 _I got such a lump in my throat when you read out the vows you'd written for her, I knew then the depths of your feelings, It did my heart good to see you so happy. In our game you never know what's around the corner, so make sure you always stay safe. I'm so sad that I'll never get to see the gorgeous kids you and Molly will produce, I'm also sad I won't get to see my Sammy boy grow into a good man like his Dad, because you are a good man Charlie, the best in fact. It was a privilege to know you, share things with you and have you as my best friend._

 _If there is an afterlife, it's a sure bet I'll get a message to you somehow._

 _Be happy, live a long life and stay safe for your family. In other words, Stay Focused, Stay Alert and Stay alive!_

 _Love you Man! Elvis x_

Charles and Molly just hugged tightly saying a little prayer of thanks for their friend.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: It's You That Keeps Me Going!

Sharing the Sadness.

The previous afternoon and evening had proved highly emotional for both of them, each reading and re-reading the letters from Elvis several times over. There'd been tears, hugs and many words of shared comfort, alongside quite a few glasses of brandy, just to help them digest everything Charles had stated. They'd merely picked at their food deciding an early night would be good, Sam was coming tomorrow evening and they would need all their wits about them to tackle the sad news they were about to break to him. The alarm on Molly's phone buzzed at 6:45am, reaching across to shut it off she gingerly opened her eyes in anticipation of the brandy hangover she was expecting to hit her; glad she didn't seem to be suffering any ill effects, she turned over to face Charles. Watching him in what seemed like a peaceful sleep, she moved a little closer until she was nose to nose with him, studying his features, he looked relaxed to her, not tortured from the onslaught of the dreaded nightmares that had occupied his dreams of the first couple of weeks back from Tour. They had both worried that receiving the letters would see the dreams resume, but looking at him now he seemed totally relaxed. Propping herself up on one arm she raised her hand to touch his cheek, _"I love you, so much!_ She whispered, before jumping with shock when he replied through closed eyes, _"Ditto! Have you been watching me sleep?"_ sitting bolt upright her hand over her heart she gasped for air, looking at his smirking face she exclaimed _"You sod! You really made me jump!"_ chuckling, he reached out and placed his hand on her shoulder _"Aw sorry, come here and let me make it up to you!"_ the sight of him wriggling his eyebrows suggestively and biting his bottom lip was enough, leaning down and hovering her mouth over his _"Oh yeah, what did you have in mind then?"_ pulling the covers over them and closing the gap between their bodies, he began to show her exactly what he had in mind.

Cuddled together and lightly snoozing Molly's phone sprang into life, registering the time as 8:10 she frowned at who would be disturbing them so early, nudging Charles she announced _"It's a text from The 'Ice Queen'"_ the text from Rebecca read, **Change of plan, lunching with my parents, dropping Sam off at midday. R.** Molly held the phone up for him, irritated at what he read Charles huffed, " _That bloody woman drives me crazy!"_ Rebecca's actions yet again being the cause of his frustration, he glanced at Molly who looked slightly perplexed, feeling a little sheepish at his reaction he continued, _"On a positive note though, it means we get Sam for longer I suppose!"_ Molly's face relaxed when he pulled her closer and kissed her head, _"Sorry for that outburst, forgive me?"_ looking down at her and giving her his famous puppy dog eyes, she nodded " _Its Ok, she pisses me off as well!_ " They hugged as if in silent confirmation that the next few days could get tricky, especially trying to gage how to tell a 10-year-old Sam will react to his Uncle Elvis being killed. _"You thought anymore about how to tell Sam?"_ He shook his head _"I'm struggling to think of where to start really, got any suggestions?"_ Molly paused before moving to straddle him, she held his face in her hands before saying, _"As long as you don't forget how smart he is, it'll all be ok. What about telling you feel sad and need one of his special hugs! When he asks why say you've got some really sad news to tell him!"_ Nodding at her, Charles looked as if a plan was formulating in his brain, he kissed her nose _"Yep, that would work, I'll give it a try! I've just got to find out first what's going on with him at the moment!"_

They busied themselves with preparing breakfast then set about checking the contents of the fridge and freezer for tonight's meal, they wanted dinner to be one of Sam's favourites, and letting him choose from sausage and mash, cottage pie or pizza would make him feel he was being listened to. Shortly before midday the doorbell rang, _"Who's answering it? you or me?"_ Molly asked, Charles sprang to his feet, _"I'll do it, then I can give her one of my not impressed faces, I'll even tell her we're out on Sunday and to collect him at bedtime, just to piss her off!"_ He grinned. Sam launched himself at his Dad as soon as the door was open, Charles laughed and high fived him _"Hey, nice greeting, you missed you're old Dad then?"_ cocking an eyebrow at his son, Sam smiled while he walked backwards towards the kitchen to see Molly, _"Yeah Dad, you know I have!"_ he answered, with a slight cockiness. Rebecca stood on the doorstep waiting to exchange pleasantries; Charles was having none of her two-faced nonsense, he merely looked at her with a stern face, picked up Sam's bag and said _"We're out on Sunday, you can collect him around 8ish, ok!"_ Remembering that look of old, she huffed and walked away, Charles closed the door behind him and smiled, one nil to me, I think!

When Charles walked into the kitchen he found Sam and Molly's laughing together, he smiled knowing how much Sam loved her, _"Oh, its like that is it? Molly gets to share all the jokes and I just get a high five!"_ Sam chuckled, checking to see if he was serious _"Noo… we were laughing that I'm nearly as tall as her now!"_ moving across to ruffle his hair he was surprised when Sam pulled away _"Daad…I've got gel on my hair, you'll spoil it!"_ Molly giggled, as Charles seemed lost for words, _"Err…Sorry buddy, maybe you can talk me through all these new rules of yours!"_ Sam exclaimed _"I'm nearly Eleven, I'm not a baby anymore!"_ Charles nodded, and grinned at him _"No you're not, but I'm still you're Dad and I hope that growing up won't stop you giving me a hug when I need one!"_ Sam replied, _"Its ok Dad, hugs are still included!"_ Thinking this was going ok, Charles made a suggestion, _"Right Sam, have you chosen what's for dinner?_ Sausage and mash Molly interrupted, _"Well, lets give Molly a chance to get things started while we go and unpack your things, we can have a Dad and son chat about these rules while we're doing it!"_ Charles winked at Molly, as she mouthed good luck.

Charles carried Sam's small case for him whilst Sam had his Play Station and a few hand held electronic games, opening the case he handed him underwear and socks to go in the drawers, pyjamas for under his pillow and clothes to hang in the wardrobe, Sam took his wash bag into the en-suite while Charles placed his shoes under the bed. They chatted happily about school, how rugby was going and what he'd been doing in half-term, Sam turned to his Dad and said, _"Were you upset Dad? You know about the hair gel? I still love being here with you and Molly!"_ Charles just grinned at him _"Of course not, I understand you're growing up Sam but its hard for your old Dad, I've always called you Scamp and now you don't want me too, I've always been Daddy and now I'm just Dad, you wear hair gel and I wonder where my little boy went?"_ Sam looked down, then back up to Charles _"I…still love you Dad, but I'm not a baby anymore! I'll be eleven in two months and Mum says I've got to start acting more grown up"_ Charles sighed, feeling irritated again, there it was, bloody Rebecca imposing how she thinks he should act; she's confused him, too many unrealistic expectations placed on him, typical of her and her family. Charles already knew, that neither he or Molly would put Sam under any pressure to grow up too quickly; he can be the kid he is with us. Deciding now wasn't the right time to talk to him about Elvis he simply held his arms wide for Sam to get a Dad sized hug, walking into his arms Sam wrapped his arms around him, and looked up as Charles said _"You'll never be too old to get a hug from your Dad, I'll always be here, whenever you need it, ok_?" Sam nodded _"OK!_ With a lump in his throat Charles kissed the top of his head and held on tight _"Love you Scamp! Come down when you're ready, ok?"_ This time Sam didn't correct him as he hugged him back.

Charles took over cooking the sausages with onion gravy, regaling to Molly the conversation he had with Sam upstairs, also telling her that now he understood better why Sam was seeming to change so fast he would tackle the Elvis news tomorrow; for now he was happy to just eat dinner with his family and have a fun evening. Feeling a little relieved at what Charles had discovered, she moved towards where he stood at the hob, wrapping her arms around him she cocked her head to one side, she spoke _"I've got an idea!"_ winking as she left the room, quickly returning with her arms full of Sam's favourite board games, _"So game night it is then!"_ He kissed her cheek as he said _"My brilliant wife!"_ Molly called out to Sam _"Scamp, dinner, don't forget to wash your hands"_ Happy that for the moment things had returned back to normal in the James house, the three of them enjoyed dinner and the board games, Charles happily watching his son and wife as they cheated their way through the evening, for now he's still my little boy he thought.

After his chat with Sam, Charles felt the lines of communication were well and truly open; now to tackle the tricky bit.

Running it by Molly first, Charles suggested that some Dad and Son bonding might be a plan? Maybe a trip to the park, even take a rugby ball; so Sam can practice his catching, _"Good idea?"_ He asked,Molly agreed, saying, _"Letting him run a bit of energy off is always a good idea where kids are concerned; I should know, its how I handle all the little bleeders!"_ She laughed. Trusting Charles would do and say the right things, she waived them both off at the door, calling out _"Lunch for 12.30, ok? Text me when you're on your way back."_

Charles and Sam made their way over to the area where local junior teams played various ball games, placing their coats on the ground they began to slowly pitch the rugby ball to each other to warm up their muscles, as an old hand at rugby Charles started throwing it harder; even placing spin on the throw. He was impressed at Sam's co-ordination and decided to offer coaching advice on how to make successful dives and demonstrated how to weave in and out of other players. Both puffed out they sat on the grass to take breather, Charles rested his arm around Sam's shoulders saying, _"I'm impressed Sam, You've got some pretty good moves there!"_ Sam smiled at him, _"I wanted you to be proud of me Dad! And…want to win as many trophy's as you!"_ Charles swallowed hard, maybe Elvis was right; in Sam's eyes I am his hero he thought, deciding the time was right; he would start to tell him.

During his and Molly's emotional afternoon and evening, she had even commented that Elvis had helped him and he should take inspiration from his own letter before explaining things to Sam, Slowly and deliberately he began, _"Do you remember when you were little Sam, and I would go away on tour, leaving you for months on end?'_

Sam interrupted, _"I remember I was sad you were going away! I cried all the time for you!"_

Charles' Adam's apple moved rapidly as he swallowed back his emotions, _"Well, before any soldier goes away and is kept apart from the people they love most in the world, the Army asks them to write a letter; it's in case they don't come back! The Army call it a letter from the grave!"_

Sam challenged " _But the people the soldiers love only get the letter if they die, don't they Dad?"_

Charles nodded at him ruffling his hair, smiling softly at how he was making sense of it all.

" _You're right! It's only sent if someone dies! But Sam, something has happened that's made me really sad lately!"_ Sam looked into his Dad's eyes to see tears forming, his soft voice asking _"Did somebody you know Die Daddy?"_ His words causing a shudder to go through his entire body, he nodded his head, _"Yeah!….Yeah they did Scamp! And it's also someone you know too, someone close to you; someone you love Sam!"_ He stuttered, waiting to hear his son's response and distracting himself by pulling at several blades of grass. _"Someone in the Army?"_ Sam queried, thinking to himself who else he knew in the Army? his Dad was by his side and Molly's at home he thought, then the penny dropped. Charles squeezed his shoulder as if to send a message to his son, without actually mentioning Elvis' name. Through trembling lips and not really wanting to say the words, Sam spoke _"It's…. not my Uncle Elvis is it Dad?"_ Sam's eyes filled with tears, hoping it wasn't true; gripping Charles' arm he asked _"Dad? Is it him?"_ Charles swooped him into his arms, engulfing him in his embrace, tucking Sam's head under his chin he rested his cheek on top of his head; whispering through his own tears _"I'm sorry Scamp! So, so, very sorry!"_ Sam buried his head into his Dad's chest, sobbing uncontrollably. Charles heart broke a little more seeing how much Sam was affected by the sad news, composing himself slightly he managed to tell him _"He loved you so much Sam, always calling you his special little mate, remember? And to let you know just how special you were to him; Uncle Elvis sent one of those letters to you too!"_ Charles paused to let his words sink in before saying, _"I've got his letter with me do you want me to read it to you now? Or shall we make tracks and I'll read it with you later?"_ Sam whispered _"Later Daddy please, at bedtime."_ He spoke as he held his son _"whatever you want to do is fine, ok?"_ Sam just nodded, his voice quivering from crying, _"Can we go back and see Molly now?"_ Moving him gently from his embrace, he smoothed his thumbs over Sam's tearstained face, _"I'll just text Molly to let her know we're heading back!"_ They walked back to the house slowly and silently, Charles keeping his arm firmly around his sons shoulder.

Arriving back at the house, Charles knelt down in front of Sam, _"I wanted to tell you that Molly and I both have letters from Uncle Elvis too, so she knows everything and when you're ready; only when you are ready, we'll both be here if you've got any questions, Ok!"_ Sam nodded. Watching for them to come back, Molly rushed to open the front door, eyes wide with anticipation as to how her boys were. Their faces told her what she needed to know, as the sadness they were wearing had swept into the hallway, she opened her arms towards Sam, not knowing if he would accept her hug; she relaxed when he fell into her arms and sobbed against her. _'It's gonna get better scamp I promise, Daddy and I are both here for you; we're all going through it together, ok?"_ Sam nodded, unable to formulate his words. Trying to distract him Charles asked, _"Are you hungry scamp? Fancy checking what Molly's sorted out for lunch?"_ Sam replied in a quiet voice _"Ok, What is it Molly?"_ reaching for his hand Molly whispered in his ear _"That's where you come in Sam, or is it Scamp again? The pizza bases are waiting to be topped with whatever you fancy! All that's left is to pop them in the oven!"_ Charles stood in the middle of his two favourite people and pulled them into a hug, _"right then"_ rubbing his hands together _"lets get started building these bad boys!"_ Later in the evening Molly and Charles were sat on the sofa with Sam lying across the both of them watching a film, Sam's hadn't said very much about Elvis, his eyes now starting to droop, probably due to the emotional afternoon he'd had, Charles rubbed Sam's head suggesting it may be time for bed. Sam put up no objection, but turned to Charles and spoke _"Don't forget my letter Daddy."_ Molly raised her eyes and mouthed to Charles, Daddy? He looked back to her smiling, then whispering _"I'm Daddy again, don't knock it I say!"_ Sam and Charles headed up the stairs; after Sam had brushed his teeth he emerged from the bathroom to change into his pyjamas, but before slipping into bed he rummaged in his toy box pulling out an Action Man figure; Charles asked, _"What's that you've got?"_ Sam relied, _"Its Uncle Elvis!"_ kneeling beside him, Charles stroked his curls and pulled out the letter, Sam placed a hand on his Dad's cheek saying _"Tomorrow Daddy! Lets all read it tomorrow! I'm...I'm not ready yet!"_ Charles nodded and stayed beside his bed, until he fell asleep; then silently tip-toed towards the door, glancing back he whispered, _"Sleep tight Scamp! You've been great about this!"_

Entering his and Molly's bedroom, he undressed and spooned against his wife, Molly asked, _"Everything ok?"_ Snuggling closer, Charles responded, _"Yep, He's a great kid you know!"_ Molly simply answered, _"I know that! Takes after his Dad!"_ They both sighed, letting sleep overtake them.

To Be Continued!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: It's You That Keeps Me Going!

Special thanks to those FF fans who R&R my work, those who send me PM's and those who follow me, it means so much…..Thanks Trish.

 **The aftershock, and happier times ahead.**

Having fallen asleep shortly after Sam had gone to bed at 9pm, Charles and Molly had awoken early, within seconds of each other in fact; the numbers on the alarm showing 5:45am, Charles offering to make them a hot drink and come back to bed. Sipping their drinks in bed they chatted over the previous days events, Charles explained that Sam had shown such maturity at the sad news, and he had gone along with her suggestion to use Elvis' letter as inspiration. _"Sam decided he wasn't ready to read his letter last night!"_ He told her! _"To make things easier for him; how about reading all three letters together? what do you reckon?"_ Molly nodded in agreement, adding a few more ideas thrown in for good measure. _"There's bound to be more tears! What if you suggest doing the photo project as well?_ Nodding and hugging his wife close, _"Ok! That's the plan for today then! "Sir"_ She chuckled before saluting him, _"Oh I see, I've woken up to cheeky Dawsey, have I?"_ Nudging his arm and laughing, she leant in close saying, _"She's never far away!_ Charles couldn't resist _"Oh I do LOVE a keen an eager soldier! Come here and let me show you just how much!"_ giggling she allowed herself to be shown.

Charles decided the smell of bacon cooking would rouse Sam from his pit, Molly was buttering toast when Sam appeared in the doorway, the sight of his hair sticking up made her smile; just like his Dad's when he first wakes, Molly mused. _"Hey Scamp just in time for bacon butties! Sleep ok?"_ She questioned, _"Yeah, good thanks, any tomato sauce going?"_ Smirking at his Dad and waiting for his reaction, _"I give you Waitrose finest and you smoother it in sauce! Such a gourmet!"_ Breakfast finished, Charles knew he was going to have to address the elephant in the room, _"I was thinking Sam!_ He remarked, _"If you're not ready to read your letter yet, how about hearing mine and Molly's?"_ Sam raised his eyes, _"Err….are they…really sad Dad?"_ Charles moved to sit beside him _"No, not at all! It's like I said yesterday; they're all about Elvis telling the special people in his life that he loved them! Nothing to be afraid of!"_ He reassured him, hesitantly Sam answered _"Ok then, but leave mine till last!"_ Moving into the lounge, they settled on the sofa; Noticing Sam looked a tad nervous, Charles pulled him into his side _"It's fine Sam, promise!"_ holding out Molly's letter in front of him and clearing his throat he began to read. His delivery was slow and deliberate, editing out the swear words and the mention of being best man twice as he went, not wanting to upset him about his first failed marriage, hearing Molly sniff, he reached across to hold her hand, _'Sorry, it just gets me every time, sorry!'_ She blew her nose on a tissue _'It's just not fair'_ Sam stroked her arm, _"It's gonna get better!"_ repeating her words to him from the day before; nodding and smiling at him she said _'When did you get so wise Samuel James?'_ Shrugging his shoulders at her, he remained silent settling back into his Dad's side. _"How was that?"_ Charles asked, _"Yeah! It was good."_ Turning to Molly again, and showing them both he understood what was in her letter, he said _"Uncle Elvis loved you too Molls, Didn't he?"_ she replied with a watery grin _"He did Sam, he did!"_ reaching for his own letter, he asked _"You ready for mine?"_ Sam just nodded watching as his Dad carefully unfolded the letter holding the paper as if it was made of precious gold _"Be warned Sam, this might make me cry!"_ Sam looked up to his Dad _"Go on Dad, read it! We've got tissues!"_ Charles read out the words from his best friend for what seemed like the umpteenth time, it didn't seem to get easier; and true to his word he did cry at the sentiment on the page, trying to reign in his emotions, he sniffed and took the tissue Molly held out to him. Focusing his attention back to Sam he sniffed, _"Are you ready to hear yours?"_ Sam shook his head, a little unsure and quietly asking _"Is it ok if I read it on my own Daddy?"_ Looking at his Dad for approval, Charles simply replied _"Sure, I already told you, tackle this how you see fit! Ok!"_ Sam took the letter from the table, and placed it in his pocket, _"Just remember Scamp, if you have any questions Molly and I will do our very best to answer them, ok?"_ Nodding at him, _"There is one"_ he answered, _"Did someone shoot him?"_ Charles noticed the worried look in Sam's eyes, he moved to kneel in front of him; taking his face in his large hands he offered _"Samuel James I can honestly say Your Uncle Elvis was not shot!_ Sam asked _, "how did he die Daddy?"_ Not wanting to give Sam too many details, _"It all happened_ _very quickly, he didn't suffer!"_ Accepting his Dads words, Sam's curiosity was now peaked _"Was it a bomb then?"_ Charles nodded, this is tricky he thought! Looking into Molly's eyes for inspiration, he continued, _" He wasn't alone Sam, I was with him and so was Georgie; you remember Georgie don't you?"_ Sam nodded _"She was his girlfriend, but he didn't marry her!_ "Looking at his son with surprise he asked, _"how do you know about that?" "Mummy told me, she said he didn't bother to turn up at his wedding!"_ Not wanting Sam to think badly of Elvis Charles said, _"Well, there's a lot more to it than that, but Elvis and Georgie were back together, they fell back in love!"_ Sam thought for a while before saying _"That's good then, right?"_ Charles nodded _"Yep, it was good, because you're Uncle Elvis was happy again!"_ Deciding that enough had been shared, and a change of subject might be a good idea Molly left the room; only to return with the 3 photo albums, _"Hey Scamp, Daddy's got an idea he want's to share with you!"_ She prompted.

Relieved he wouldn't have to explain the full details of how Elvis died, he stood; smiling saying, _"Wait right there, Scamp, I need to show you something, plus I'll need your help with a project! Ok?"_ Leaving the room he took the stairs two at a time, entering his study he lifted the two large boxes containing photos of Elvis, Sam, Molly and himself, reappearing back in the lounge he placed the boxes in front of Sam. Resting his hand on the lid of the first box he announced, _"Right Sam, in here there are loads of photos of Uncle Elvis! How about you choose the ones you like best and make up your own memory album of him?"_ Molly took out the 3 albums she'd bought from the bureau for Sam to choose from. Molly joined in the conversation with a further suggestion, _"How about leaving the front page blank so you can add your Uncles letter to it?"_ Sam seemed chuffed at the ideas his Dad and Molly had suggested; he flipped open the lid asking his Dad, _"Can we talk about all the photos Daddy? You can tell me stories about him!"_ Smiling at both Sam and Molly Charles replied, _"That I can Sam, and there's many, many, stories that I know about your Uncle Elvis!"_ He laughed feeling a little lighter he was about to do what Elvis had asked 'Don't be too sad Charlie, instead, remember the good times; and there were plenty of those!'

Sifting through the photos and regaling stories of Elvis had eaten up most of the morning, growling tummy's indicating they should eat some lunch. Charles noted Sam's mood had lightened as he continued to talk animatedly about Elvis; remembering the trips he'd been taken on as treats for his birthdays, one in particular stuck in his mind _"My favourite place was the Planetarium!"_ he announced, winking at Charles, Molly left the table to fire up her laptop; browsing through she discovered that it was open on a Sunday, dialling the number she pre-booked 3 tickets before calling Bath Spa station to book 3 train tickets to Paddington. Returning to the kitchen she rested her hand on Sam's shoulder, _"Right then young man, Daddy and I are taking you somewhere special tomorrow!"_ Sam excitedly asked, _"Really? Where is it?"_ Charles and Molly gestured to each other with a nod, reading each other's minds, _"All will be revealed!_ She laughed " _It's an early night for you, we've got a train to catch!"_ Sam looked from one to the other, with pleading eyes hoping they would tell him, laughing at his son Charles merely stated, _"You'll just have to wait out!"_

Sam went up to his room at 8:30pm, stating he was having the early night spoken about at lunchtime! Molly peeked in at 9 to check he was settled, Sam was engrossed in reading his letter, his eyes were moist as he looked up to her _"Hey"_ she said _everything thing ok scamp?"_ kneeling down beside him, she reached out to stroke his curls _"He says he loves me,_ he trembled _he says to ask you for special cuddles, and not to forget to hug Daddy when he's sad!"_ Molly leant down, to whisper in his ear _"Is this a time for one of those cuddles then?"_ moving forward he fell into her arms, unable to control the sobs, holding him close and offering soothing words she stayed with him until they stopped _"Don't worry little man, Daddy and I are right here, it's ok to feel sad and it's ok to cry!"_ Molly settled him down, tucking him in asking, _"You need Daddy to come up and say goodnight?_ Sam nodded, _I'll just get him, night scamp, see you in the morning!"_ she blew him a kiss as she left the room, Sam reached up to catch it just as Elvis had always done. She approached a seated Charles from behind, placing her hands on his shoulders she said _"You're needed on full Daddy duty, he's read his letter, sobbed his little heart out!"_ Charles jumped up, _"knew this was coming!_ He said, looking at Molly with sad eyes, _best double away then!"_ he announced, before heavily treading his way to Sam's room. He found Sam talking to his Action Man figure, he made out something like, _"I promise, I'll…."_ Stopping his sentence as he looked up at his Dad, Charles sat on his bed _"You read your letter then?_ Sam dropped his head and nodded, fighting to keep his bottom lip from trembling, and climbing onto his lap, _It's… ok Scamp, I've got you! Just let it out! Molly and I cried for ages when we got our letters, we still cry now!'_ Sam looked at him _"He said you need hugs"!_ Charles snorted out a laugh _"He's right, I do! I need them from you and Molly! So as long as we're all together, it'll get better! Ok?"_ Kissing the top of his head and holding him tight, before easing his body under the covers, _"I'll stay right here until you're asleep, alright?"_ Sam nodded and settled holding onto his Action Man and his Dad's hand.

Molly and Charles went to bed, comforting each other over Sam's mini breakdown, _"I'm proud of him, he's managed all this so well!"_ Molly stroked his face _"Like I say, he's a chip off the old block!"_ Both hoping that tomorrow's trip would be a good idea, they settled down to sleep.

They arrived at the station just after 9am, their train was due at 9:15; it would get them into London by 11, leaving them time to enjoy the Planetarium but not enough time to visit Molly's family. They needed to get him back by 6pm so that Rebecca could collect him at 8 o'clock, as he had school the next day. Molly had never been to the planetarium before, so on the journey she distracted Sam by asking what to expect, he had taken the bait, talking incessantly about how the seats went right back so you could look up to the stars, which were really lights he explained, he described it as like being in a cinema, there were film shows and a mans voice telling you what all the stars were called. Charles smiled at his son's recollection, he'd only been there once; but it had obviously made an impression on him. Charles hoped the trip would go someway in curbing Sam's sadness, especially his reaction after reading Elvis' letter, he was slightly concerned he was returning him to Rebecca, with a heavy heart; but knowing Molly wouldn't want to provide her with any ammunition, she would come through for them, making it a good day. They arrived at the Planetarium just after midday, the show was due to take 2 hours, which would leave them enough time to stop off and get McDonald's before heading back to catch their train to Bath. Sam, Molly and Charles were really enjoying the show, Sam mentioned Elvis a few times, but on the whole he seemed much more settled. Now seated back on the train, the day had seemed like a bit of a whirlwind, Molly had dropped off to sleep, feeling he should keep Sam's mind fully occupied, Charles took the opportunity to talk to him about their vow renewal.

Not wanting to worry his son too much, Charles briefly told him that after the tour, he had suffered from nightmares. He continued to tell him how brilliant Molly had been, how she supported him at the funeral and how happy she makes him. Raising his eyes to the ceiling,Sam said, _everyone knows you love Molly Dad!"_ Charles nudged his shoulder and smirked _"Yeah well, she's easy to love, right!"_ Sam smiled, _"She's lovely, it's like I've got another Mum, but don't tell I said so!"_ He chuckled, Laughing at his son and tapping his nose _"It's ok Scamp, you're secrets safe with me! But I wanted you to know I've asked Molly to marry me again!" "AGAIN,_ Sam repeated, _why?"_ Charles began to explain, _"There are times Sam, that just saying thank you to someone you love isn't enough! It makes you want to show them through special actions how important they are to you! So Molly and I are going to renew our wedding vows, and I'm going to need a best man to stand beside me…I want that best man to be YOU!"_ Sam grinned at his Dad, _" I'll do it Dad, but wait; what have I got to do?"_ snorting out another laugh, Charles replied _"Just be by my side Sam, hold onto the rings and pass them to me when I turn to you!"_ Sam smiled again _"And that's all?" "That's all, but it's the meaning behind it Sam, Uncle Elvis stood next to me as my best man because he was my best friend, but it now means I choose you; you are getting older now Sam and I'm so proud of you; you become more precious to me everyday, and that said, I can't think of anyone better than you to stand beside me!"_ Sam thought for a moment, _"Do I get to say anything?" "Not at the ceremony no, but there should be a best man speech, where you'll get to tell funny jokes about Molly and I, but don't worry too much I'll help you with that!"_ Sam had a million questions, excitedly asking, _"When is it? Where is it? Do I get to wear a suit and tie? Will Molly wear a dress like the last time? Will there be a party?...ETC" "Whoa Scamp, I get you're happy but nothings been finalised yet! I promise as my best man, as soon as I know the arrangements, you will too, ok?" "Ok."_

Charles woke Molly 10 minutes before they were approaching the station, rubbing her eyes she apologising for falling asleep; they were both looking at her as if they had a secret she thought, _"What's going on? What have you two cooked up while I've been sleeping?"_ Moving to sit beside her, Charles rested his arm around her shoulder; gesturing with his head in Sam's direction he said, _"Sam here has agreed to be my best man at our vow renewal!"_ Molly grinned at both of them, _"Well, it looks like there some planning to do then!"_ The three of them walked back from the station, all chatting over each other trying to make plans. There was enough time to grab some beans on toast before Rebecca rung the doorbell, Sam ran to the front door to open it for her, _"I'm going to be Daddy's best man, he announced,_ Don't be silly Sam, she said Daddy and Molly are already married! _I am Mum, I'm wearing a suit and tie and I've got to hold the rings until Dad asks for them!"_ Charles followed Sam into the hallway, telling him to collect his things, he turned back smirking at the expression on her face, she asked snippily, _"What's all this nonsense about Sam being your best man?" "It's not Nonsense, as you call it; Molly and I are renewing our vows and I've asked Sam to be best man!"_ Not being able to hide the distain on her face she remarked _"So have you been up to no good, and want to make amends for it?"_ Trying to mask his irritation, Charles stated in a low and calm voice, _"Quite the contrary, she's never given me a reason to look elsewhere! I very simply love my wife so much in fact I want to marry her all over again! I want to thank her for always being there for me in whatever capacity I need, I also want to show her how I treasure everything thing she does and how happy she makes me!"_ Rebecca looked suitably chastised for her earlier remarks, deciding not to say anymore; particularly in case Sam was eavesdropping, _"How did the other business go?"_ She asked flippantly, Charles responded, raising a questioning eyebrow in her direction, " _If, Rebecca by the other business, you are referring to Elvis loosing his life? May I suggest you show some respect! Sam is in bits over this, it's been hard for him, but he's coping, so all I ask is you keep your thoughts on the subject to yourself and support our son!"_ Satisfied he'd _m_ ade his feelings abundantly clear, he hugged Sam as he appeared beside him, telling him he would see him soon and phone him in the week, as usual Rebecca huffed before rushing Sam out of the house, Sam ran back up the stairs to say goodbye to Molly _"Thanks for today Molls! See you soon!"_ He grinned and kissed her before joining his Mother at the car, waiving him off, they closed the door; Charles leant down and kissed her passionately before declaring, _"2 nil to me, I think!"_ Laughing as he led her into the lounge to tell her how the conversation went.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: it's you that Keeps Me Going!

Wedding plans a Go-Go!

After the tricky weekend with Sam, Charles and Molly now had their precious alone time back again, much of it focused on being intimate with one another and continuing operation "Bun In Oven' as Charles called it. They'd also embarked on what seemed to be the never-ending task of finding the perfect place for their vow renewal. Agreeing it should be somewhere hot; going abroad was their only option, but where? Spending a great deal of time trawling through travel brochures and browsing the Internet was proving fruitless. A telephone call between Charles and his Mother Elizabeth had revealed some pretty exciting news, _"Hi darling, I've not long got off the phone with Uncle Bernie and Aunt Ava, they've asked your father and I to house-sit for them at their home in the Caribbean! They're off to Canada, for the entire month of May!"_ Charles commented, " _You lucky beggars, sounds amazing!_ Elizabeth interjected _"Charles darling, have you considered what this could mean?_ Charles responded sarcastically, _"Err. Not really mother!"_ Elizabeth huffed, ' _Oh do_ _engage your brain sweetheart! Wouldn't it be the most perfect place for a vow renewal? You've been to their home it's a wonderful setting!"_ Getting slightly ahead of herself, Elizabeth suggested Charles contact them to see if they would mind if he and Molly joined them and held their vow renewal in the gardens whilst they were there. _"I have to admit it's very tempting Mum, in fact the more I think about it, I'm even imagining a sunset ceremony! Yep, ok you're on! I'll make the call."_ Molly was out doing some shopping, no time like the present he thought! Checking his watch it read 12:15, ok, he said to himself, we're 4 hours in front of Antigua: Bernie and Ava will be getting ready for their round of golf by now, time enough to speak to their nephew. _"Uncle Bernie, Hi, its Charles, have I caught you at a bad time?_ Listening to his Uncle reel off stories of their up and coming trip, Charles ooh'd and argh'd in all the right places before finally telling him the reason for his call. _"Listen Uncle Bernie, Mum told me about your trip and that they are house-sitting for you. They've been kind enough to ask us to join them, hope that's ok?_ His Uncle replied, _"Smashing idea, it's perfectly fine by us, plenty of room old boy!"_ Slightly relieved, Charles continued, _" The thing is Uncle Bernie, I have a request; Molly and I are renewing our wedding vows and wondered if you and Aunt Ava would object to us holding the ceremony whilst we were there?" "Lovely idea Charles!"_ He heard his Uncle call out to his wife and excitedly tell her what he and Molly were planning, hearing excited screeches through the phone, Ava then came on the line, knowing that she wouldn't come up for air any time soon, he let her talk, _"Charles my dearest, how exciting, we'd be delighted for you and Molly to have your ceremony here! I have a really good friend Melanie, she's an Interior Designer by profession but, and wait for it Charles she's also a wedding planner so she could arrange everything for you! She could decorate the gazebo in the grounds, organize the flowers, arrange the registrar and provide canapés etc._ Charles laughed, _"That sounds amazing, I'm guessing Mum will want to get involved, send me Melanie's email address would you? Just one more thing! It needs to be a surprise for Molly, so no calling her and spilling the beans, ok?' "My lips are sealed darling, Mums the word as it were."_ She giggled before ending the call.

Charles called his Mum back to tell her the good news, _"Mum I've spoken with Bernie and Ava, they're more than happy for the ceremony to take place at the house; Ava even suggested a friend who can take over the planning of it all!_ Elizabeth was almost squawking with excitement, saying, _"Oh Charles it will be just fabulous and think of the money you'll be saving, flights only darling! You know your Father and I will chip in!_ Charles butted in, _"Mum! There's no need for you and Dad to contribute, we can handle the costs; as you say, it'll work out a lot cheaper having it at Bernie and Ava's!"_ Interrupting him, Elizabeth stated, _"Don't reject the offer out of hand, think of it as part of your inheritance, we'd be only too happy to pay for the arrangements."_ Charles was adamant, _"No Mum! If you feel you want to contribute then pay for the flowers, but the rest is down to me! OK? "Ok"_ she agreed reluctantly, hanging up, her mind went into complete overdrive. Charles will forget all the little essentials, there'll be Molly's hair and nails, the flowers, her bouquet, oh and she'll need a spectacular dress of course, this is going to be so much fun. After getting off the phone from his Mum, Charles contacted an old colleague _"Dangleberries my man, how the hell are you? Listen I've had an idea and I've got a huge favour to ask…._

Happy that things were finally coming together, he made his way into the kitchen for a cup of his special coffee, get your thinking cap on Jamsey there's a lot of planning to do! Knowing one of things he wanted to do was to have the inside of Molly's wedding ring engraved, he wracked his brain for a way of getting Molly to remove it from her finger, that's definitely going to be tricky, he mused. Molly had been out shopping and was due back anytime, I'll make a start on lunch, maybe some food and a cheeky glass of red will help me think of something; failing that, there's always Mummy. Turning on the radio and pouring himself a glass of wine he let himself relax, moving around the kitchen in time to the music. Arriving back home Molly had taken her coat and boots off in the hallway, she padded silently into kitchen grinning at the sight before her, _"someone's happy, busting a few moves there are we?"_ she laughed, Charles turned around dancing towards her, he pulled her into his arms dancing her around in circles. Grinning at him, she asked, _"What's with you? You got the happy bug or something?" "Yep"_ He answered, _"So come on then, share it."_ Teasing her he said _"Nope"_ raising an eyebrow at him _"Charles Edward James, just tell me!"_ Snorting out a laugh, he stopped dancing and sat her at the kitchen table _"If I'm getting the full name treatment, I'd better let you in on some of it!"_ unable to contain his grin, he started to let her in on a few of the details _"Well, your brilliant husband has found somewhere for the vow renewal ceremony!"_ grinning widely she said _"Okay, Tell me more?"_ Looking very chuffed with himself, he continued _"it's somewhere very hot, it has beautiful grounds 2 acres I think, it has a Gazebo for the ceremony and perfect sea views!"_ Excitedly she asked _"Where?"_ Chuckling and shaking his head he replied, _"Do you trust me Molls?"_ _"Of course, but where is it?"_ Taking her face in his hands _"I want the location to be a surprise, let me do this for you, please; you're gonna love it, I promise!"_ Molly eyed him suspiciously, _"You're very confident about this! You sure it will be ok?"_ Charles leant forward to kiss her saying, _"All we have to do is decide what date in May we want and book the flights, and yes I'm 100% confident this is going to be just beautiful, just like you!"_ Leaning in to kiss her again. _"So what do you need me to do then?" "Oh I dunno, buy a dress, maybe some shoes and more importantly, relax; it's all under control!"_

Looking through the calendar they decided on the 3rd week in May, Charles had booked the flights, had paid for Dave and Belinda to be there and arranged with his parents that they would fly back with Sam, a couple of days after the ceremony, leaving Charles and Molly to enjoy a second honeymoon at the house in Antigua; that way there would be no need to write a letter to Sam's school explaining his absence. All he had to tackle now was Rebecca, round 3 coming up he thought! Charles was checking his emails when the one he was waiting for arrived, it was from his Aunt Ava's friend Melanie, she had explained that she would send over a mood board showing a range of flowers and various designs in how to decorate the Gazebo, they were to tick the appropriate boxes and send it back, she would include suggestions for catering, a variety of wines and take care of the registrar, all they would need to do is let her know many guests would be there and visit the court in St John's shortly after arrival to pay the fee for the license; oh and turn up she joked. Grinning to himself, he rubbed his hands together; better ring Mum he thought, keep her in the loop as it were.

After speaking with Elizabeth she asked him to speak with Molly, _"Hi darling, I know Charles is being very secretive, but he just wants so much to do this for you; how are you coping?"_ Molly shared with her _"It's kinda strange actually! I've seen the 'Mood Board' showing options for the flowers, the gazebo, and the catering but I still don't where it is!"_ she said exasperatedly, _"Seriously Molly, you are going to love it, he's worked so hard on this, and it's all for you darling, so try not to worry too much! Oh and by the way, we really need to start looking at dresses soon, fancy a shopping trip over the weekend?"_ Thankful she would at least get to choose her own dress, she agreed to meet up with Elizabeth, _"Sam will be here with Charles, they're going wedding outfit shopping as well, so the timing couldn't be better!"_ Happy she would be occupied she said her goodbyes. Charles sauntered into the hallway to see if she'd finished on the phone, pulling her close to him he asked " _Is all this not knowing where we're going getting you down?"_ She nodded, _'A bit, yeah'_ sporting a serious face, he nodded _"Thought so, you've gone quiet on me, and a quiet Molly worries me!"_ Molly sighed, _"It's just…well this is a big thing and I don't actually feel part of it, what if I hate everything? You'll have done it all for nothing!"_ Rubbing his chin as if in thought _"I was thinking about that, and I agree, I've taken over everything, haven't I! Even been a bit of a Pratt! Come on, lets sit and I promise to talk it all through with you, I'll even tell you where we're going if you like!"_ Molly relaxed a little and just smiled, placing her hand on his cheek _"Tell you what! Tell me the details, but I'll let you keep the destination a secret, the fact you offered makes me feel a whole lot better, I know how much getting it perfect means to you; it could be in Outer Mongolia for all I care!"_ He picked her up so her legs were round his waist, _"You sure?_ Mmm, she muttered, _I think I've got some serious making up to do!_ Nudging her nose with his, _"I'm sorry baby, it was all for the right reasons but I went about it all wrong!_ Waggling his eyebrows _"Fancy letting me show you how sorry I am?"_ She grinned, _"Yep! how can i resist, make up sex is always the best kind!"_ Throwing his head back and laughing he proceeded to carry her up the stairs.

After their previous altercation on the doorstep, Rebecca had seemed reasonable at allowing Sam to take a few days off school to act as Charles best man, she hadn't even commented on the fact they were flying to Antigua, that was almost too easy he thought, it was only after talking to his Mum he got the full story. Rebecca had phoned Elizabeth complaining that Charles had dressed her down, ever the diplomat; Elizabeth had listened to her ex-daughter-in-law giving her enough rope by which to hang herself. As the anger had risen in Rebecca she had confessed to feeling cast aside, _"He's marrying her AGAIN!_ She raged _, as if once wasn't enough, I feel he's just rubbing my nose in it!'_ Defending her son and Molly, who she adored, Elizabeth remained calm, before proceeding to tell Rebecca a few home truths.

" _I feel I must say, Isn't it about time you stopped all this nonsense? You treat Molly as if she's beneath you! Oh it's fine when you want to join your parents in the South of France, leaving Sam at home with her and Charles, it's also fine when you want to take a spin class and ask Molly to collect him from school, she's not a baby sitter you know, she's his step-mother and has been for 4 years, there are countless times 'That Girl' as you call her has risen to any challenge you present! Yet she never complains, in fact her only priority is Charles and Sam. I feel that because she makes him happier than you ever did, you resent her; time to grow up Rebecca, time to be less selfish and time to put Sam's feelings first, and you're not going to like this, but you could learn a lot from Molly! Sam loves her, we love her and Charles absolutely adores her. I suggest you re-evaluate things and think hard about what I've said, move on Rebecca, just do us all a favour and just move on!_

Rebecca had been dumbfounded that Elizabeth could speak to her that way; I'm not like she described, am I? She asked herself, She's making me out to be really shallow, a user of people for my own gain. Several glasses of wine later and feeling very sorry for herself she concluded maybe Elizabeth had a point, many of the disagreements she'd had during her marriage to Charles were about her selfishness, coldness and damn right bloody-mindedness, I can't live with your never ending unwillingness to compromise and misguided superiority you show towards others, he'd said. She had known all along she didn't make him happy, she also knew after she had tricked him into getting pregnant so that he would do the right thing and marry her, it would all come crashing down on her eventually. It was her that decided to jump ship, before he did, all to give her the upper hand. Even her own Mother had told her she was thoroughly spoilt, and if she wasn't careful she would end up alienating all those around her to the extent she would end up alone. I will endeavor to do better she thought, I will endeavor to put Sam first, BUT I ABSOLUTELY WILL NOT BE NICE TO 'THAT GIRL!'

With Elizabeth's help, Molly had found the perfect dress, _"You're so tiny darling!_ Elizabeth had said _anything would look fantastic on you, I've pulled some size 10's for you to try!"_ Molly shook her head, _"I'm gonna need a size 8, with all the worry of Charles, Sam and the wedding of no involvement, I've lost a lot of weight!_ She said, _"Don't worry sweetheart, I'm sure the dark days are well and truly behind you all, roll on the good times I say! And who ever looks bad in a size 8?"_ Molly laughed at her mother in laws optimism, as she tried on a range of size 8 dresses. The 3rd dress she tried on had Elizabeth in tears, _"Molly_ she gasped _you, my dearest girl you are simply stunning! Charles will be knocked out! I can imagine the look on my son's face as he sees you walk towards him! Oh, say you love it too darling it's just perfect!_ Molly twirled around in the full-length mirror, watching as the encrusted bodice sparkled, the spaghetti straps were fine and delicate and the skirt hugged the curves of her tiny waist and hips before gently fanning out towards the floor; Molly was blessed with a firm pert bust, meaning she could wear the dress without a bra, _"It is gorgeous, I don't even look like me in it!"_ Hugging her daughter in law from behind and peering into the mirror with her, she whispered _"Molly my sweet girl, when are you going to realize just how beautiful you are?"_ Molly blushed, but had to concede Elizabeth was right, she looked stunning and Charles would love it!

The weeks had flown by, everything that needed to be organized had been; the dress was stored at Elizabeth and Edwards home, as even though they were married she still wanted to surprise Charles on the day. Charles and Sam had managed to get matching outfits and Elizabeth and Edward were about to head off to the Caribbean the following week, promising they would definitely be there in time for the vow renewal. Molly had collected her dress and hid it in one of the spare bedrooms, threatening to do some serious damage if Charles so much as even attempted to open the door, Charles had laughed out loud at her threat reminding her she would regret it as there would be no little Charles to play with. Charles had decided against stressing Molly out by asking her to remove her original wedding band, instead he opted to order her a new one, the platinum wedding ring, had two diamond hearts inset into the metal and had the words 'Cela durera toujours engraved on the inside which when translated into English read 'It will last forever'. Molly had a special gift for Charles which she would give him on the day, she had carefully wrapped it and stored it in her bedside table, all they needed now was to make the journey and renew their vows to each other.

To Be Continued…..


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter: 13. Its You That Keeps Me Going.

 **Well, here it is guys, the finale. I've totally loved this whole process and learnt so much from all your lovely comments. Thank you from the bottom of my heart for all the love and support I've been shown. I'll move on with new stories but for now I'm leaving Charles and Molly in their happy, loving bubble! Trish x**

I Believe In PERFECT!

One week to go! Charles woke before Molly just watching as she snuggled into his chest, wanting her to wake up he began to tenderly caress her hair; he kissed her cheek, then the tip of her nose before laughing softly as she rubbed her knuckles across it as if to deal with an irritating itch. Letting her settle again he repeated his actions, adding the lightest of touches along her thick black eyelashes. Mesmerised by her beauty and a need to be as emotionally close to her as possible he stilled and watched as she stretched her entire body as if mimicking the graceful movements of a cat. Eyes still closed she repositioned herself until she could feel there was no gap between them as if in her dreamy state she knew he needed to feel her she let out a contented sigh. He would never tire of watching her go through this ritual every morning, hell he would never tire of her! Sensing she was almost awake he moved his body further down the bed so that when she woke the first thing she would see was the love in his eyes for her. Her eyes opened slowly, staring back at her were his deep brown orbs so full of emotion and that soft look of love in them, _'morning gorgeous!'_ He purred, _'Morning gorgeous yourself!"_ She replied sleepily, Charles moved again to hook his long index finger under her chin, slowly tipping it upwards until their mouths made contact. He very softly and sensually deepened the kiss, gently probing with his tongue until she opened for him, he wanted to show her love, nothing frantic but the love that came from his very depths, feeling the intensity she pulled back slightly, hovering over his mouth _'Now that's what I call a good morning kiss!_ She cooed, holding his gaze with her eyes. Charles didn't answer, instead he just held her tight, as if his life depended on It, when she looked into his eyes again they were moist and full of emotion, it was as if expressing the intense feelings he had for her had caused him pain; he spoke in a low and measured tone, _'Molly, I wish I'd have known you were out there waiting for me! Sam could have been ours! Don't ever leave me, I love you so much!'_ As if overwhelmed by his confession of pure love and need, he bowed his head, tears falling silently; seeing him like this affected her deeply, it made her see just how emotionally fragile he still was and how much he needed her. She kissed each eye, supping away his salty tears, _'I promise I'll never leave you Charles. I love you!_ Charles hugged her so close, knowing she was the reason he was getting through the dark times. _'I…I want to thank you!_ He stammered _it's you that keeps me going!'_ Molly felt so touched by his raw display of emotion she fell silent, resting her head on his she just nodded in acceptance as she let his emotional words wash over her like the water from a running shower. Nothing else needed to be said, instead they clung to each other,knowing just how deep their feelings for each other had become over the 5 years they'd been together.

Pulling themselves together, from their emotional start to the day they jointly decided to take it easy today. Molly suggested they take their time and pack their cases. They were due to travel with Sam in two days time arriving at their destination 3 days before the vow renewal ceremony.

Unbeknown to Molly, Charles had organised virtually everything with Military precision; he had his very own special forces in the form of his parents and Melanie with strict instructions this operation must go without a hitch. The only thing out of his control would be the weather but Bernie and Ava had assured him May was a perfect month weather-wise. He had not only arranged Molly's parents to be there; but her two younger sisters that were closest to her in age, the four of them were all staying in an Air B&B. Nan was staying home to look after the youngest of Molly's sibling so unfortunately would not be there, she had however purchased a new video camera, she had given Dave strict instructions to capture every moment for her. Georgie would be there too with her sister Marie as her plus one, knowing Georgie was close to Molly and Charles was her Boss, Bernie and Ava had kindly arranged for them to stay close by at a friend's home. Charles' parents were already there of course; another thing Molly knew nothing about, and Bernie and Ava had arranged to fly back just for the weekend so they could attend the ceremony.

As per Charles' instructions the main event was scheduled to take place just before sunset on Saturday; Elizabeth had been busy overseeing all the flowers for Molly's bouquet, having been a florist before she had married, she worked closely with Ava's friend and wedding planner Melanie. Together they dressed the inside of the Gazebo with white voile panels, green foliage was used to contrast against the white voiles. Hundreds of White Gardenia's were linked together with green ribbon and attached to the roof so they could trail down to the ground. White and green Wild Antiguan Orchids were swathed around the opening of the Gazebo to surround the couple with their wonderful scent. There was a splash of coral in the form of various sized conch shells and smooth granite pebbles placed at the bottom of the voiles to weigh them down, apart from a small table still to be installed for the registrar to stand behind the interior of the Gazebo was now complete. The pathway leading from the house to the Gazebo was to be illuminated with fairy lights and two stone urns were to be filled with bright local flowers and placed close to where the couple would make their vows.

Canapés of smoked salmon Bellini's and a vegetarian options were ordered, with the main course comprising of a variety of fish such as baked Tilapia and Red Snapper, spit roasted chickens and Pork would also be made available as well as local dishes of Roti, Curried Goat and Yellow Rice. Charles' father Edward chose the wines, accompanied by local beers and soft drinks supplied courtesy of Bernie and Ava. Antiguan Rum Punch was to be offered to the guests on arrival with Champagne reserved for after the ceremony. Apart from Molly's hair and nails everything was running to schedule.

Elizabeth had emailed Charles to tell him everything was OK and on schedule, the sound system he had arranged, the CD player plus the cordless microphone he ordered were now at the house. Melanie had arranged for some DJ friends of hers to set it all up and test it out before their arrival. The 2nd email indicated that FedEx was delivering his request from Dangleberries that very afternoon. He felt almost excited that his special gift to Molly would soon be in his hands. He checked the safe for Molly's ring, their passports and printed off their E Tickets for the plane, he bounced off an email back to his Mum to arrange pick up from V C Bird International Airport Antigua then bounced another of the thank you variety to Dangleberries for all his time and effort. I'm done he said to himself, time for some quality time with my very lovely, favourite little medic I think.

He found Molly with her head in the chest freezer looking for something for their dinner; trying to counter balance her weight so she didn't actually fall in was indeed a sight to behold. Charles laughed out-loud _'Hey shorty need any help?_ Molly laughed at herself seeming to be stuck in the same position, _"I can't move"_ she giggled, ' _Help, frozen woman at 12 o'clock'_ she yelled ' _get me off this before I pee myself'_ Charles rescued her from her predicament holding her in his arms and crying with laughter at the spectacle _'you can put me down now'_ she panted, wrinkling his nose at her before he nudged hers with his _'Nah, we're alright like this, anyhow, I'm practicing for the wedding night'_ He smirked placing a kiss to her lips before he put her down. _'It's been a strange day, emotionally speaking, lets just get a takeaway and watch a film or something'_ Molly looked up at him laughing again _'I'm so glad you said that, all there is in the freezer is Fish fingers and joints of Lamb!'_ Walking over to the drawer she pulled out the takeaway leaflets, fanning them out she asked _'what do you fancy?'_ She knew that look and she also knew the answer _'YOU!"_ they said together, laughing at each other. They chose Chinese, and before they settled down to watch TV Charles offered to open a bottle of wine _'Nah, not really in the mood for wine' 'Beer then?_ Charles questioned _'Waters fine by me'_ Charles look at her quizzically _'Ok, water it is then, you ok? You never say no to a drink with dinner!' 'Yeah I'm fine just want to make sure I fit into my dress!"_ She smiled, Okay he said _'Is that why you've only ordered veggies then?'_ " _I'm not really that hungry, could be nerves I guess!'_ Kneeling in front of her he stated _'Molly James, you are tiny! Don't think I haven't noticed you not eating much lately! There is absolutely no way you won't fit into your dress, so stop worrying about it ok! And eat woman!' 'Okay Boss.'_ She saluted.

The next couple of days flew by fast, Rebecca had dropped Sam and his case off at 7:30am, they'd decided to stay at one of the hotels at the airport the night before as their flight was at 9:30 the following morning, that way Charles had said we can get rid of the cases and special items like your dress when the twilight check-in opens the night before. He rounded the troops to take all three cases into the terminal, plus Molly's dress to the twilight check in desk, feeling lighter after the bags had gone leaving them with only hand luggage. Molly couldn't sleep, she was so excited having learnt their destination at check in. With her constant tossing and turning she kept Charles awake too, _'Molls try to relax' 'Can't"_ She said sounding like a big kid ' _I'm too excited!'_ whispering and not wanting to wake Sam who was sleeping on a cot bed _'I know something that will make you sleep!'_ He said huskily _'Oi, not with Sam in the room!'_ Nibbling her ear ' _there's always the bathroom!'_ he snorted, turning her head quickly towards him _'Ok, come on.'_ He followed trying to stifle his laughter as they tip toed into the bathroom, to take shower they would tell Sam if he woke, 45 minutes later they emerged giggling like school girls, low and behold it worked as Molly dropped off to sleep within 15 minutes and Charles soon after. Rising early the three of them headed through security, so they could take advantage of the breakfast available in the Upper Class lounge. _' Are we allowed in here?'_ she questioned _, ' I should bloody well hope so! We are travelling upper class you know!'_ Molly looked stunned _"Are we really?'_ Holding her face, he leant down to rub noses with her _'Yes, my darling, we are! This is a special occasion! It's not everyday I get to re-marry someone as gorgeous as you!'_ Leaving Sam with an airline chaperone Charles treated Molly to some of her favourite perfume from duty free and treated Sam the Harry Potter book he wanted. Checking the gate every two minutes Sam returned to say it had been announced as gate 33, just as he'd given them the information the airport loud speakers burst into life 'Would Upper Class Travellers Mr. and Mrs. James and master James please make their way to gate no. 33' Molly frowned _'Why are they calling us? We're not late for the plane are we?"_ Charles chuckled, _'Molly sweetheart! No, not late but Upper Class Priority Boarding Yes!' 'What you get special treatment in Upper Class?'_ Charles nodded _'Yep! After the cost of these bad boys I should bloody think so! I'm actually waiting for them to role out the red carpet!'_ He laughed. They went through check-in and onto the plane Molly's eyes were as wide as saucers, _'Mrs. James, my name is Angela and I'm your family's stewardess for this flight to Antigua. If there is anything you need do not hesitate to press the button located on the arm of your chair. May I wish you a pleasant journey, can I take your coat and settle you in?'_ Thank you, Molly replied. Angela started to repeat her script to Charles, he held his hand up saying _'It's fine thank you I heard you tell my wife everything we need to know!'_ Molly pressed the steward light to ask for water, bringing it back to her Angela asked _'is this trip a special occasion Mrs. James?_ Molly replied, _'it is actually we're renewing our wedding vows'_ Angela gushed _'oh my that's so romantic!'_ Returning a few seconds later with a bottle of champagne and two very chilled glasses, she told them that the airline offer them many congratulations and the Captain would very much like them to join them in the cockpit once they were airborne. Charles replied _'Inform your Captain that Mr. and Mrs. James and their son would be delighted to accept!'_

After arriving at V C Bird International Airport Antigua, Molly had been surprised that passing through Immigration and collecting their bags and Molly's dress had been such a doddle, the flight Captain had radioed ahead as to their status, as soon as Immigration had noted that Charles was a Commanding Officer and Molly was NCO, both with Military clearance they were whisked through. Molly was still suitably impressed at the speed the Upper Class Passengers were disembarked though. _'Beats our troop carriers hands down!'_ She remarked. Elizabeth and Edward were waiting behind the double opaque doors ready to hug and squeeze them all. Charles helped his Dad load the cases and they were soon on their way. The house was in a gated community known as Galley Bay Heights, Elizabeth told them a little of the immediate geography of the location, driving through the Capital of St Johns Molly and Charles couldn't help but notice it looked a little tired. They headed through local villages on route to a larger village known as Five Islands, they ascended the dirt track road until they reached Galley Bay Heights, the sight of the sea view that spread out in front of them was stunning. Turquoise crystal blue Caribbean waters stretched as far as the eye could see, the house and grounds were magnificent. Elizabeth walked them down the pathway towards the Gazebo where their ceremony would take place pointing out that Bernie and Ava's home overlooked a holiday home owned by Giorgio Armani, beyond his home was the superior and Exclusive Galley Bay Spa Resort, _'all the beaches are public here so anyone can walk on them'_. Edward and Elizabeth had enjoyed many a walk along the beach, _'to walk of the red wine don't you know'_ Edward had laughed. Elizabeth finally showed Charles and Molly their room. Bernie and Ava had insisted they have the master suite, Molly had thought their bed in Bath was big but this she thought would sleep a family of six. The suite had separate dressing rooms, an enormous round bathtub, a separate shower, an eating area, an elegant seating area plus a balcony over looking the sea. Molly was stunned; Elizabeth left them to unpack and take a little rest she winked before taking Sam to show him his room.

Charles took her by the hand and led her onto the balcony, wrapping his arms around her waist so she could lean her back into his chest. They looked down at the grounds, the setting was breathtaking; the sea glistened, the sun shone, the pathway leading from the house was studded with lights, the voile panels of the Gazebo romantically fluttering in the gentle sea breeze as if inviting them into it's embrace. He spoke softly in her ear _"This my darling is what dreams are made of, and seeing you are the girl of my dreams I'd say this is pretty damn perfect! Wouldn't you?_ Molly hadn't spoken for several minutes, pretty much since they'd arrived actually. He leant down to see if she was ok _'Molls, what is it baby?'_ Molly felt overwhelmingly emotional, turning in his arms to face him he saw the biggest tears just waiting to drop from her lustrous lashes _"Its this, its you and us, its so perfect Charles!'_ Holding her to him _'There's that word again Molls, perfect! From the girl who didn't think it would suit her, to the woman who it suits down to the ground!'_ he scooped her up and carried her over to the bed, placing her gently down he lay next to her _'You Molly Dawes-James are the most perfect thing in my life, you fit me in every way!"_ she reached up to pull him down to kiss her, _'Ditto, Charles Edward James!'_ Looking down at her, stroking her hair, her face, then touching her lips with his thumb He asked, _"Do you remember this Molly? Do you remember our first perfect moment? When we could admit we loved each other!_ She nodded, _'I do!'_ she said, he kissed her again so tenderly but with all the love he had inside him _'Tell me how it was for you?' 'Perfect"_ she answered simply, closing his eyes and smiling as if her answer had placed him in ecstasy he opened them again to proclaim _'Then my darling, I rest my case! I will always see you as my perfect Molly!'_ overcome with emotion he leant down _'Make love with me baby!_ He whispered _Charles and Molly style!'_ touching his face _'What, perfectly you mean!'_ He mumbled into her mouth lovingly _"I do indeed!_

The next two days had been idyllic, Elizabeth and Edward had kept Sam occupied to give Charles and Molly some alone time. They'd strolled along the beach hand in hand, swam in the sea had enjoyed wonderful dinners with his Mum, Dad and Sam. They made love every opportunity and were both glowing with healthy tans from the wonderful weather. Molly still had no idea her family had arrived or Georgie for that matter, she still thought the ceremony would only be her and Charles, Sam of course and Elizabeth and Edward. Molly had asked Edward to give her away in the absence of her Dad, _'It would be an honour,_ he told her _, like giving my daughter away!"_ Molly raised her eyebrows at him before whispering _' giving your daughter away to your son, steady on Edward, somethings wrong with that picture don't you think!'_ He'd let out the heartiest of laughs making his wife and son turn round to see what was amusing him so much, _'Molly wraps him round her little finger, eh Mum!'_ Elizabeth gave him a knowing look _' I know someone else she wraps up in love knots too, don't I Charles!'_ snorting out a laugh he confirmed _'Lamb to the slaughter Mother, but I hasten to add I go willingly!'_ She held his cheek and cocked her head to one side _'Do you know something darling? I truly believe Molly was put on this earth just for you!' '_ Raising his eyebrows _'You've been at the sherry again Mum!'_ he said teasingly before wrapping his arm around her shoulder _'Seriously though, Mum I know what you mean. I only said to Molly the other day that I wished I'd known she was out there waiting for me! I wouldn't have wasted time getting caught up with Rebecca, but then again I wouldn't have had Sam!''_ Elizabeth teared up listening to her son share his thoughts with her _'Sweetheart, what a beautiful thing to say to Molly!'_ he nudged her arm and leant down to kiss her temple _'Soppy mare!' 'Hey you, I was just saying!_ She chided _' 'I know Mum, I know!'_ He laughed before looking over to Molly and his Dad. _'Look at him Mum, putty in her hands. Then there's Sam. Looks like I'm not the only James man that's got it bad!' 'Good darling, you've got it good!'_ She smiled.

Molly felt the bed sink beside her; opening her eyes she was met with the sight of a smiling Charles holding out a cup of tea, _'Morning gorgeous!'_ He said, yawning she answered _'Morning gorgeous yourself!'_ looking impossibly happy he chorused _'it's a beautiful day, the sun is shining, the sky is blue and I get to re-marry you!'_ she laughed at his infectious happy mood. _'Is there anything left to do?'_ she asked him _'I've got a little bit left to organise!' 'What?'_ she asked?Tapping the side of his nose and kissing hers _'One of your surprises! So up you get, Mum says your due at the hair and nail place by 9, come on! Double away!'_ With Molly safely out of the way he set up where he wanted the CD player and microphone, it needed to be within easy reach for when Molly began her walk towards him. Dangleberries had done an amazing job! He would need to buy him a pint to thank him when they got back. He then contacted the hidden guests, giving them their instructions on where they should be and at what time. Melanie was running around making sure everything was in place so he knew everything was under control. Charles stood casting his eyes around the grounds happy that his plans for Molly had come together he could now let out the breath he didn't realise he was holding in. She's going to love these surprises he smiled to himself.

1st surprise. Edward was to knock on their door telling her it's time, when he would stand aside and Dave would be there. 2nd surprise. Belinda and Molly's sisters would be waiting at the start of the pathway. 3rd surprise. Georgie would hand her the bouquet. Sam and he would dress in another of the many bedrooms, Sam would be given the rings and they would make their way to the Gazebo ready to present the 4th and 5th of Molly's surprises. Elizabeth and Edward would be positioned at the entrance of the Gazebo to direct guests to their seats and then the ceremony could begin.

It was 3:30pm when Charles and Molly had their final cuddle before the ceremony, _'Right Mr. you need to leave so I can begin the process of wowing my husband to be again!"_ Pouting he said _"One more squeeze, then I'll go!'_ Pushing him gently towards the door and laughing she answered _'you forget Charles James; I know only too well where your squeezes lead to! Now go!"_ He stole a last kiss and winked _'see you in a couple of hours beautiful!'_ Closing the door behind him, she rested against it, right I need to be organised. She unzipped the cover of her wedding dress and fingered the crystals, removing it from the hanger she laid it on the bed, next to it she placed her lacy white knickers, he's gonna love taking them off she smiled, the box containing her shoes was next, carefully she unwrapped the tissue used to protect the white satin.

Sitting at the dressing table she eyed herself in the mirror, her hair glossy with gentle waves at the ends; just as he likes it she thought, she had asked the hairdresser to offset her parting slightly to one side so a casual strand could fall across her forehead and cascade down to her ear. Her make-up was set out in front of her; she wanted to take her time in keeping her look as natural as possible. Picking up her dusting brush she applied just a little bronzer, knowing she didn't need much as the sun over the last few days had brought back a healthy glow to her skin. Mascara time she thought, first applying a layer of white coating she then painstakingly began to build the black layers separating them as she went with a mascara comb, happy they looked lush and full she precisely applied her eyeliner sweeping the lines slightly longer than usual just to give them definition in the glow of the soft lights. Molly took her lip liner and traced it around the shape of her lips, she kept the lines soft but it gave them a perfect frame in which she applied a soft pink lip gloss; checking the final result, hmm she mused, very kissable! Studying her face and turning it to see all the angles she was happy with what she saw, a natural glow to her skin, her green eyes were shining with happiness and her lips looked luscious. Elizabeth had offered to help do up the zip on her dress but Molly had declined, stating that the zipper was at the side and she could manage it! Her real reason was that she needed some alone time to reflect on the last 10 weeks since Charles had returned from tour, how together they had tackled his nightmares, they'd got through the immense sadness of Elvis' funeral, supported Sam, and of course there was Operation 'Bun in Oven' she smiled. A call from Major Beck before they had left for Antigua had exonerated Charles from any wrong doings, and Charles was now firmly of the opinion he was no longer interested in being on active duty. She was also changing direction and had been accepted to start her degree course later that year. So much has happened she thought, but this; today is the start of a new chapter in their lives, where anything can happen! She felt they were stronger than ever and dare she say it, more in love everyday. Charles always said he would spend the rest of his life showing her how much he loves her, well he's certainly kept his word! Opening a drawer she pulled out the carefully wrapped silver embossed package, she smiled gently at its contents, Charles thinks he's the king at pulling off surprises she thought, but just wait till he gets this, placing it next to her dress she checked the time, one hour to go I'd better start getting dressed soon. Moving towards the balcony for one last breather she peeked out to see if Charles and Sam were at the Gazebo, she caught a glimpse of him with his arm around Sam's shoulder, they were talking happily having a Dad and son moment, Charles and Sam were dressed identically in white linen trousers and loose fitting open neck linen shirts, they both had soft tan loafers on their feet with no socks, very tropical she thought! Charles had a coral flower pinned to his shirt as the gentle sea breeze blew the identical curls on their heads. As if he knew she was watching him, he raised his eyes towards the balcony smiling and blowing her a kiss.

As the light of the day started to dim there was a knock on the door and Edwards voice indicating it was time to start, opening the door her mouth fell open when she saw the sight of her Dad standing in front of her, _'Dad, what you doing here?'_ she asked surprised! _'Charles arranged it! And, I thought I'd swing by to give my little girl away again!'_ He said, holding out his arm for her to take, turning to pick up the package she took his arm _'Is Mum here?'_ He motioned his head towards Belinda who appeared in front of her _'Oh Molls, you look beautiful! Go get him again Molls, we'll hug later, don't want to crush your dress do I!'_ Seeming this was going to be the theme of the day, her mouth hung open again when she saw her sisters, both just blowing kisses at Belinda's warning to catch up after the ceremony, then Georgie stepped forward grinning and holding out her bouquet _'OMG I'll be having a Julius before I get there at this rate!'_ Georgie laughed at her friend, ' _it's all down to your Charles, I'll catch up later, and I've got some news to share!'_ Molly nodded, her eyes now firmly glistening with tears that threatened to spoil her make-up. Taking a deep breath she focused on the Gazebo. All of a sudden the strains of the opening chords to Ed Sheehan's Perfect began to play, but to Molly's surprise it was Charles singing the edited words to her as she glided her way slowly along the pathway.

' _I've found a girl, beautiful and sweet…._

 _Oh, I never knew you were the someone waiting for me!_

 _But darling, Just kiss me slow, your heart is all I own. And in your eyes your holding mine._

 _Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, holding you between my arms barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song, when I saw you in that dress looking so beautiful._

 _Well, I found a woman stronger than anyone I know she shares my dreams…_

 _I found a love to carry more than just my secrets, to carry love to carry children of our own._

 _We're so in love, fighting against all odds._

 _Just hold my hand, be my girl I'll be your man; I see my future in your eyes._

He reached forward to wipe away her tears as she stood before him, everyone had settled in their seats all dabbing their eyes, she looked at him with such love he almost melted, _'Thank you, that was incredible!'_ she said softly, he took her hand from Dave placing her bouquet on the table, the registrar told everyone this was a vow renewal and that Molly and Charles had their own vows to say to each other, standing aside she nodded for them to start.

Molly began, _'Charles I never thought I could ever be this happy! There is so much we've already shared, but in front of our family and friends I want to tell you what you mean to me. You are my life Charles, the air I breathe, my past, my present, my future and my forever love! Not a day goes by without me having to pinch myself at how perfect we are together! Until I met you, I didn't think I deserved to be loved, but you showed me by loving me how you do that I was wrong. Your Lady Luck, wrapped on my heart and whispered 'he's the one for you' I listened to her and she was right! You are the one for me! We fit together, we complete each other to make a whole new other person, we are strong, throw at us whatever you like, together we face it, fight it and come out the other side, no-one can break or tear apart what we have because we won't let them. I promised you years ago to be 100% by your side, I vow to keep my promise and never let you struggle on your own. To carry the title of Mrs. Molly James is the most important title I wear, from this day forward I intend on dropping the name of Dawes, she's gone now, she was a girl uncertain of her future, Mrs. Molly James is a confident woman incredibly in love with the man that brought about that confidence and helped her grow, the man I am so proud to call my husband. Renewing our commitment to each other is so precious, I want you to know from the bottom of my heart, there are no more doubts, I believe in Perfect! And you are the reason I do!_

Charles let his own tears fall, he was so moved by Molly's words he thought his own heart might miss a beat at the love he felt for her. She reached up to wipe his tears, left her hand on his cheek and said _'talk to me baby, tell me what's in your heart!'_ He took both of her hands in his and looked deep into her eyes as he began to say his vows.

' _Molly, when I think of my life before you crashed your way into my heart, I was broken, I refused to allow myself to feel, to laugh, to open up and it became a way of life. Then you appeared, this tiny girl with her endless questions, and challenged me to think differently about everything my life had become. I fell in love with that tiny girl, it crept up on me so slowly; and before I knew it there you were on my mind 24x7. I found myself unable to think straight! You got into my brain, nestled in my heart and I knew I needed you in my life forever. Today is about telling you how amazing you are! How your love makes me feel so lucky and overwhelmed by it! I too have to pinch myself that I'm married to the person who it turns out is the absolute love of my life! Everyday is wonderful with you Molly, you make me want to be the romantic man that was hidden and to show you in new ways how much I love and adore you! You fit perfectly into every part of my being, I am so proud you are my wife, so proud you wear my name, it lets the world know you are mine, and it swells my heart to know you choose to be! You've always 100% loved and supported me, and I know that with you in my life I will continue to feel safe and strong against whatever life throws at us! I'm loved by your beautiful soul, protected by your fierce loyalty and cherished by your choice to share your life with me! Our life, our love and our future can only ever be perfect Molly, because you feature in every single aspect of it. We cannot be broken! We cannot be torn apart because we will not allow it! We share the kind of love people search their whole lives for, we found it and I hereby make this vow to you in front of our family and friends to hold onto it forever!_

The registrar stepped forward asking Sam for the ring, Charles ruffled his hair as he removed the new wedding band for Molly, she looked at him with surprise as he placed the platinum ring, encrusted with two diamond shaped hearts on her wedding finger, he leant forward gently kissing her and whispered _'There's an inscription in French on the inside I'll translate it for you later'_. Repeating the words from the registrar he said _'Molly with this ring I re-marry you, everything I am I owe to you, everything I have I share with you and that includes my love, my future and my life._ Molly repeated the same words, after removing his wedding band and placing it back on his finger. The registrar announced to all the guests that Charles and Molly were man and wife, AGAIN! Sam stepped forward to remind her to say 'you may kiss the bride' Charles laughed at his son saying _'I was going to do just that very thing!'_ He leant forward to place his arm around her waist before dipping her down in a scorching kiss. The guests whooped and clapped as they righted themselves, Charles went to grab her hand to hold it aloft, but she whispered in his ear _'I thought long and hard about getting you something you've always wanted! So before you go in for the big show of hands, you need to open this first!'_ He paused, looking a little confused before saying to the guests _'Sorry folks, just give us a moment!'_ Turning his back on the guests he opened the package, he pulled out a silver photo frame wrapped in tissue with a card attached, _'Charles baby_ , _read it!'_ she said, holding onto his forearm.

'OPERATION REPORT' Mission: 'Bun in Oven' Completed. Mission Status: Complete Success. ETA: 7 months 3 days. Outcome: Total Happiness. Mission Footnotes: I can't wait to meet my Mummy and Daddy and my big brother. Charles just stood with his mouth open, she leaned in with tears of happiness in her eyes, her toothy grin telling him everything he wanted to know. _'Congratulations Captain James, mission accomplished, I'm knocked up!_ 'He tore off the tissue paper to find a scan photo of their baby, with a note written across the glass 'I'm sleeping now Daddy but I'll see you soon'. He wrapped her in his arms unable to speak _, 'you ok?'_ she asked _,_ holding her face in his hands he kissed her with all the love he had inside, _'Thank you, I love you so much Molls, we're having a baby!'_ He grinned nodding his head at her as if in disbelief, she nodding back. Reaching across to pull Sam into their embrace he whispered to him _'we're having a baby Sam, you're gonna be a big brother!'_ The three of them hugged tight before Charles reached for the microphone _"this warrant's a big announcement!'_ He said, standing with Molly by his side he called for everyone's attention. _'Ladies and Gentlemen, my amazingly beautiful wife has just given me a very precious wedding gift,_ holding her hand in his he raised their arms in the air and shouted _, WE'RE HAVING A BABY!'_ Everyone rushed forward to congratulate them both on the wedding and the baby news, they were completely engulfed in hugs and tears, Georgie pulled Molly into a separate embrace with tears in her eyes she whispered in her ear _"snap, I'm pregnant too! I'm having Elvis' baby!'_ Molly hugged her friend as she called Charles over to tell him Georgie's news, leaning down to his beautiful wife, _'he said if there was an afterlife he'd find a way to get in touch! I think he just did!'_

Charles stole Molly away for a quiet moment, he held her in his arms as the perfect sunset dimmed on the horizon. He kissed her and said, _'what an amazing day! You, me, Sam, our future and our baby, doesn't get better than this Molls!'_ They turned and laughed out loud watching everyone dancing to the sounds of Fairground Attraction playing 'its got to be PERFECT!'


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter: 13. Its You That Keeps Me Going.

 **Well, here it is guys, the finale. I've totally loved this whole process and learnt so much from all your lovely comments. Thank you from the bottom of my heart for all the love and support I've been shown. I'll move on with new stories but for now I'm leaving Charles and Molly in their happy, loving bubble! Trish x**

I Believe In PERFECT!

One week to go! Charles woke before Molly just watching as she snuggled into his chest, wanting her to wake up he began to tenderly caress her hair; he kissed her cheek, then the tip of her nose before laughing softly as she rubbed her knuckles across it as if to deal with an irritating itch. Letting her settle again he repeated his actions, adding the lightest of touches along her thick black eyelashes. Mesmerised by her beauty and a need to be as emotionally close to her as possible he stilled and watched as she stretched her entire body as if mimicking the graceful movements of a cat. Eyes still closed she repositioned herself until she could feel there was no gap between them as if in her dreamy state she knew he needed to feel her she let out a contented sigh. He would never tire of watching her go through this ritual every morning, hell he would never tire of her! Sensing she was almost awake he moved his body further down the bed so that when she woke the first thing she would see was the love in his eyes for her. Her eyes opened slowly, staring back at her were his deep brown orbs so full of emotion and that soft look of love in them, _'morning gorgeous!'_ He purred, _'Morning gorgeous yourself!"_ She replied sleepily, Charles moved again to hook his long index finger under her chin, slowly tipping it upwards until their mouths made contact. He very softly and sensually deepened the kiss, gently probing with his tongue until she opened for him, he wanted to show her love, nothing frantic but the love that came from his very depths, feeling the intensity she pulled back slightly, hovering over his mouth _'Now that's what I call a good morning kiss!_ She cooed, holding his gaze with her eyes. Charles didn't answer, instead he just held her tight, as if his life depended on It, when she looked into his eyes again they were moist and full of emotion, it was as if expressing the intense feelings he had for her had caused him pain; he spoke in a low and measured tone, _'Molly, I wish I'd have known you were out there waiting for me! Sam could have been ours! Don't ever leave me, I love you so much!'_ As if overwhelmed by his confession of pure love and need, he bowed his head, tears falling silently; seeing him like this affected her deeply, it made her see just how emotionally fragile he still was and how much he needed her. She kissed each eye, supping away his salty tears, _'I promise I'll never leave you Charles. I love you!_ Charles hugged her so close, knowing she was the reason he was getting through the dark times. _'I…I want to thank you!_ He stammered _it's you that keeps me going!'_ Molly felt so touched by his raw display of emotion she fell silent, resting her head on his she just nodded in acceptance as she let his emotional words wash over her like the water from a running shower. Nothing else needed to be said, instead they clung to each other,knowing just how deep their feelings for each other had become over the 5 years they'd been together.

Pulling themselves together, from their emotional start to the day they jointly decided to take it easy today. Molly suggested they take their time and pack their cases. They were due to travel with Sam in two days time arriving at their destination 3 days before the vow renewal ceremony.

Unbeknown to Molly, Charles had organised virtually everything with Military precision; he had his very own special forces in the form of his parents and Melanie with strict instructions this operation must go without a hitch. The only thing out of his control would be the weather but Bernie and Ava had assured him May was a perfect month weather-wise. He had not only arranged Molly's parents to be there; but her two younger sisters that were closest to her in age, the four of them were all staying in an Air B&B. Nan was staying home to look after the youngest of Molly's sibling so unfortunately would not be there, she had however purchased a new video camera, she had given Dave strict instructions to capture every moment for her. Georgie would be there too with her sister Marie as her plus one, knowing Georgie was close to Molly and Charles was her Boss, Bernie and Ava had kindly arranged for them to stay close by at a friend's home. Charles' parents were already there of course; another thing Molly knew nothing about, and Bernie and Ava had arranged to fly back just for the weekend so they could attend the ceremony.

As per Charles' instructions the main event was scheduled to take place just before sunset on Saturday; Elizabeth had been busy overseeing all the flowers for Molly's bouquet, having been a florist before she had married, she worked closely with Ava's friend and wedding planner Melanie. Together they dressed the inside of the Gazebo with white voile panels, green foliage was used to contrast against the white voiles. Hundreds of White Gardenia's were linked together with green ribbon and attached to the roof so they could trail down to the ground. White and green Wild Antiguan Orchids were swathed around the opening of the Gazebo to surround the couple with their wonderful scent. There was a splash of coral in the form of various sized conch shells and smooth granite pebbles placed at the bottom of the voiles to weigh them down, apart from a small table still to be installed for the registrar to stand behind the interior of the Gazebo was now complete. The pathway leading from the house to the Gazebo was to be illuminated with fairy lights and two stone urns were to be filled with bright local flowers and placed close to where the couple would make their vows.

Canapés of smoked salmon Bellini's and a vegetarian options were ordered, with the main course comprising of a variety of fish such as baked Tilapia and Red Snapper, spit roasted chickens and Pork would also be made available as well as local dishes of Roti, Curried Goat and Yellow Rice. Charles' father Edward chose the wines, accompanied by local beers and soft drinks supplied courtesy of Bernie and Ava. Antiguan Rum Punch was to be offered to the guests on arrival with Champagne reserved for after the ceremony. Apart from Molly's hair and nails everything was running to schedule.

Elizabeth had emailed Charles to tell him everything was OK and on schedule, the sound system he had arranged, the CD player plus the cordless microphone he ordered were now at the house. Melanie had arranged for some DJ friends of hers to set it all up and test it out before their arrival. The 2nd email indicated that FedEx was delivering his request from Dangleberries that very afternoon. He felt almost excited that his special gift to Molly would soon be in his hands. He checked the safe for Molly's ring, their passports and printed off their E Tickets for the plane, he bounced off an email back to his Mum to arrange pick up from V C Bird International Airport Antigua then bounced another of the thank you variety to Dangleberries for all his time and effort. I'm done he said to himself, time for some quality time with my very lovely, favourite little medic I think.

He found Molly with her head in the chest freezer looking for something for their dinner; trying to counter balance her weight so she didn't actually fall in was indeed a sight to behold. Charles laughed out-loud _'Hey shorty need any help?_ Molly laughed at herself seeming to be stuck in the same position, _"I can't move"_ she giggled, ' _Help, frozen woman at 12 o'clock'_ she yelled ' _get me off this before I pee myself'_ Charles rescued her from her predicament holding her in his arms and crying with laughter at the spectacle _'you can put me down now'_ she panted, wrinkling his nose at her before he nudged hers with his _'Nah, we're alright like this, anyhow, I'm practicing for the wedding night'_ He smirked placing a kiss to her lips before he put her down. _'It's been a strange day, emotionally speaking, lets just get a takeaway and watch a film or something'_ Molly looked up at him laughing again _'I'm so glad you said that, all there is in the freezer is Fish fingers and joints of Lamb!'_ Walking over to the drawer she pulled out the takeaway leaflets, fanning them out she asked _'what do you fancy?'_ She knew that look and she also knew the answer _'YOU!"_ they said together, laughing at each other. They chose Chinese, and before they settled down to watch TV Charles offered to open a bottle of wine _'Nah, not really in the mood for wine' 'Beer then?_ Charles questioned _'Waters fine by me'_ Charles look at her quizzically _'Ok, water it is then, you ok? You never say no to a drink with dinner!' 'Yeah I'm fine just want to make sure I fit into my dress!"_ She smiled, Okay he said _'Is that why you've only ordered veggies then?'_ " _I'm not really that hungry, could be nerves I guess!'_ Kneeling in front of her he stated _'Molly James, you are tiny! Don't think I haven't noticed you not eating much lately! There is absolutely no way you won't fit into your dress, so stop worrying about it ok! And eat woman!' 'Okay Boss.'_ She saluted.

The next couple of days flew by fast, Rebecca had dropped Sam and his case off at 7:30am, they'd decided to stay at one of the hotels at the airport the night before as their flight was at 9:30 the following morning, that way Charles had said we can get rid of the cases and special items like your dress when the twilight check-in opens the night before. He rounded the troops to take all three cases into the terminal, plus Molly's dress to the twilight check in desk, feeling lighter after the bags had gone leaving them with only hand luggage. Molly couldn't sleep, she was so excited having learnt their destination at check in. With her constant tossing and turning she kept Charles awake too, _'Molls try to relax' 'Can't"_ She said sounding like a big kid ' _I'm too excited!'_ whispering and not wanting to wake Sam who was sleeping on a cot bed _'I know something that will make you sleep!'_ He said huskily _'Oi, not with Sam in the room!'_ Nibbling her ear ' _there's always the bathroom!'_ he snorted, turning her head quickly towards him _'Ok, come on.'_ He followed trying to stifle his laughter as they tip toed into the bathroom, to take shower they would tell Sam if he woke, 45 minutes later they emerged giggling like school girls, low and behold it worked as Molly dropped off to sleep within 15 minutes and Charles soon after. Rising early the three of them headed through security, so they could take advantage of the breakfast available in the Upper Class lounge. _' Are we allowed in here?'_ she questioned _, ' I should bloody well hope so! We are travelling upper class you know!'_ Molly looked stunned _"Are we really?'_ Holding her face, he leant down to rub noses with her _'Yes, my darling, we are! This is a special occasion! It's not everyday I get to re-marry someone as gorgeous as you!'_ Leaving Sam with an airline chaperone Charles treated Molly to some of her favourite perfume from duty free and treated Sam the Harry Potter book he wanted. Checking the gate every two minutes Sam returned to say it had been announced as gate 33, just as he'd given them the information the airport loud speakers burst into life 'Would Upper Class Travellers Mr. and Mrs. James and master James please make their way to gate no. 33' Molly frowned _'Why are they calling us? We're not late for the plane are we?"_ Charles chuckled, _'Molly sweetheart! No, not late but Upper Class Priority Boarding Yes!' 'What you get special treatment in Upper Class?'_ Charles nodded _'Yep! After the cost of these bad boys I should bloody think so! I'm actually waiting for them to role out the red carpet!'_ He laughed. They went through check-in and onto the plane Molly's eyes were as wide as saucers, _'Mrs. James, my name is Angela and I'm your family's stewardess for this flight to Antigua. If there is anything you need do not hesitate to press the button located on the arm of your chair. May I wish you a pleasant journey, can I take your coat and settle you in?'_ Thank you, Molly replied. Angela started to repeat her script to Charles, he held his hand up saying _'It's fine thank you I heard you tell my wife everything we need to know!'_ Molly pressed the steward light to ask for water, bringing it back to her Angela asked _'is this trip a special occasion Mrs. James?_ Molly replied, _'it is actually we're renewing our wedding vows'_ Angela gushed _'oh my that's so romantic!'_ Returning a few seconds later with a bottle of champagne and two very chilled glasses, she told them that the airline offer them many congratulations and the Captain would very much like them to join them in the cockpit once they were airborne. Charles replied _'Inform your Captain that Mr. and Mrs. James and their son would be delighted to accept!'_

After arriving at V C Bird International Airport Antigua, Molly had been surprised that passing through Immigration and collecting their bags and Molly's dress had been such a doddle, the flight Captain had radioed ahead as to their status, as soon as Immigration had noted that Charles was a Commanding Officer and Molly was NCO, both with Military clearance they were whisked through. Molly was still suitably impressed at the speed the Upper Class Passengers were disembarked though. _'Beats our troop carriers hands down!'_ She remarked. Elizabeth and Edward were waiting behind the double opaque doors ready to hug and squeeze them all. Charles helped his Dad load the cases and they were soon on their way. The house was in a gated community known as Galley Bay Heights, Elizabeth told them a little of the immediate geography of the location, driving through the Capital of St Johns Molly and Charles couldn't help but notice it looked a little tired. They headed through local villages on route to a larger village known as Five Islands, they ascended the dirt track road until they reached Galley Bay Heights, the sight of the sea view that spread out in front of them was stunning. Turquoise crystal blue Caribbean waters stretched as far as the eye could see, the house and grounds were magnificent. Elizabeth walked them down the pathway towards the Gazebo where their ceremony would take place pointing out that Bernie and Ava's home overlooked a holiday home owned by Giorgio Armani, beyond his home was the superior and Exclusive Galley Bay Spa Resort, _'all the beaches are public here so anyone can walk on them'_. Edward and Elizabeth had enjoyed many a walk along the beach, _'to walk of the red wine don't you know'_ Edward had laughed. Elizabeth finally showed Charles and Molly their room. Bernie and Ava had insisted they have the master suite, Molly had thought their bed in Bath was big but this she thought would sleep a family of six. The suite had separate dressing rooms, an enormous round bathtub, a separate shower, an eating area, an elegant seating area plus a balcony over looking the sea. Molly was stunned; Elizabeth left them to unpack and take a little rest she winked before taking Sam to show him his room.

Charles took her by the hand and led her onto the balcony, wrapping his arms around her waist so she could lean her back into his chest. They looked down at the grounds, the setting was breathtaking; the sea glistened, the sun shone, the pathway leading from the house was studded with lights, the voile panels of the Gazebo romantically fluttering in the gentle sea breeze as if inviting them into it's embrace. He spoke softly in her ear _"This my darling is what dreams are made of, and seeing you are the girl of my dreams I'd say this is pretty damn perfect! Wouldn't you?_ Molly hadn't spoken for several minutes, pretty much since they'd arrived actually. He leant down to see if she was ok _'Molls, what is it baby?'_ Molly felt overwhelmingly emotional, turning in his arms to face him he saw the biggest tears just waiting to drop from her lustrous lashes _"Its this, its you and us, its so perfect Charles!'_ Holding her to him _'There's that word again Molls, perfect! From the girl who didn't think it would suit her, to the woman who it suits down to the ground!'_ he scooped her up and carried her over to the bed, placing her gently down he lay next to her _'You Molly Dawes-James are the most perfect thing in my life, you fit me in every way!"_ she reached up to pull him down to kiss her, _'Ditto, Charles Edward James!'_ Looking down at her, stroking her hair, her face, then touching her lips with his thumb He asked, _"Do you remember this Molly? Do you remember our first perfect moment? When we could admit we loved each other!_ She nodded, _'I do!'_ she said, he kissed her again so tenderly but with all the love he had inside him _'Tell me how it was for you?' 'Perfect"_ she answered simply, closing his eyes and smiling as if her answer had placed him in ecstasy he opened them again to proclaim _'Then my darling, I rest my case! I will always see you as my perfect Molly!'_ overcome with emotion he leant down _'Make love with me baby!_ He whispered _Charles and Molly style!'_ touching his face _'What, perfectly you mean!'_ He mumbled into her mouth lovingly _"I do indeed!_

The next two days had been idyllic, Elizabeth and Edward had kept Sam occupied to give Charles and Molly some alone time. They'd strolled along the beach hand in hand, swam in the sea had enjoyed wonderful dinners with his Mum, Dad and Sam. They made love every opportunity and were both glowing with healthy tans from the wonderful weather. Molly still had no idea her family had arrived or Georgie for that matter, she still thought the ceremony would only be her and Charles, Sam of course and Elizabeth and Edward. Molly had asked Edward to give her away in the absence of her Dad, _'It would be an honour,_ he told her _, like giving my daughter away!"_ Molly raised her eyebrows at him before whispering _' giving your daughter away to your son, steady on Edward, somethings wrong with that picture don't you think!'_ He'd let out the heartiest of laughs making his wife and son turn round to see what was amusing him so much, _'Molly wraps him round her little finger, eh Mum!'_ Elizabeth gave him a knowing look _' I know someone else she wraps up in love knots too, don't I Charles!'_ snorting out a laugh he confirmed _'Lamb to the slaughter Mother, but I hasten to add I go willingly!'_ She held his cheek and cocked her head to one side _'Do you know something darling? I truly believe Molly was put on this earth just for you!' '_ Raising his eyebrows _'You've been at the sherry again Mum!'_ he said teasingly before wrapping his arm around her shoulder _'Seriously though, Mum I know what you mean. I only said to Molly the other day that I wished I'd known she was out there waiting for me! I wouldn't have wasted time getting caught up with Rebecca, but then again I wouldn't have had Sam!''_ Elizabeth teared up listening to her son share his thoughts with her _'Sweetheart, what a beautiful thing to say to Molly!'_ he nudged her arm and leant down to kiss her temple _'Soppy mare!' 'Hey you, I was just saying!_ She chided _' 'I know Mum, I know!'_ He laughed before looking over to Molly and his Dad. _'Look at him Mum, putty in her hands. Then there's Sam. Looks like I'm not the only James man that's got it bad!' 'Good darling, you've got it good!'_ She smiled.

Molly felt the bed sink beside her; opening her eyes she was met with the sight of a smiling Charles holding out a cup of tea, _'Morning gorgeous!'_ He said, yawning she answered _'Morning gorgeous yourself!'_ looking impossibly happy he chorused _'it's a beautiful day, the sun is shining, the sky is blue and I get to re-marry you!'_ she laughed at his infectious happy mood. _'Is there anything left to do?'_ she asked him _'I've got a little bit left to organise!' 'What?'_ she asked?Tapping the side of his nose and kissing hers _'One of your surprises! So up you get, Mum says your due at the hair and nail place by 9, come on! Double away!'_ With Molly safely out of the way he set up where he wanted the CD player and microphone, it needed to be within easy reach for when Molly began her walk towards him. Dangleberries had done an amazing job! He would need to buy him a pint to thank him when they got back. He then contacted the hidden guests, giving them their instructions on where they should be and at what time. Melanie was running around making sure everything was in place so he knew everything was under control. Charles stood casting his eyes around the grounds happy that his plans for Molly had come together he could now let out the breath he didn't realise he was holding in. She's going to love these surprises he smiled to himself.

1st surprise. Edward was to knock on their door telling her it's time, when he would stand aside and Dave would be there. 2nd surprise. Belinda and Molly's sisters would be waiting at the start of the pathway. 3rd surprise. Georgie would hand her the bouquet. Sam and he would dress in another of the many bedrooms, Sam would be given the rings and they would make their way to the Gazebo ready to present the 4th and 5th of Molly's surprises. Elizabeth and Edward would be positioned at the entrance of the Gazebo to direct guests to their seats and then the ceremony could begin.

It was 3:30pm when Charles and Molly had their final cuddle before the ceremony, _'Right Mr. you need to leave so I can begin the process of wowing my husband to be again!"_ Pouting he said _"One more squeeze, then I'll go!'_ Pushing him gently towards the door and laughing she answered _'you forget Charles James; I know only too well where your squeezes lead to! Now go!"_ He stole a last kiss and winked _'see you in a couple of hours beautiful!'_ Closing the door behind him, she rested against it, right I need to be organised. She unzipped the cover of her wedding dress and fingered the crystals, removing it from the hanger she laid it on the bed, next to it she placed her lacy white knickers, he's gonna love taking them off she smiled, the box containing her shoes was next, carefully she unwrapped the tissue used to protect the white satin.

Sitting at the dressing table she eyed herself in the mirror, her hair glossy with gentle waves at the ends; just as he likes it she thought, she had asked the hairdresser to offset her parting slightly to one side so a casual strand could fall across her forehead and cascade down to her ear. Her make-up was set out in front of her; she wanted to take her time in keeping her look as natural as possible. Picking up her dusting brush she applied just a little bronzer, knowing she didn't need much as the sun over the last few days had brought back a healthy glow to her skin. Mascara time she thought, first applying a layer of white coating she then painstakingly began to build the black layers separating them as she went with a mascara comb, happy they looked lush and full she precisely applied her eyeliner sweeping the lines slightly longer than usual just to give them definition in the glow of the soft lights. Molly took her lip liner and traced it around the shape of her lips, she kept the lines soft but it gave them a perfect frame in which she applied a soft pink lip gloss; checking the final result, hmm she mused, very kissable! Studying her face and turning it to see all the angles she was happy with what she saw, a natural glow to her skin, her green eyes were shining with happiness and her lips looked luscious. Elizabeth had offered to help do up the zip on her dress but Molly had declined, stating that the zipper was at the side and she could manage it! Her real reason was that she needed some alone time to reflect on the last 10 weeks since Charles had returned from tour, how together they had tackled his nightmares, they'd got through the immense sadness of Elvis' funeral, supported Sam, and of course there was Operation 'Bun in Oven' she smiled. A call from Major Beck before they had left for Antigua had exonerated Charles from any wrong doings, and Charles was now firmly of the opinion he was no longer interested in being on active duty. She was also changing direction and had been accepted to start her degree course later that year. So much has happened she thought, but this; today is the start of a new chapter in their lives, where anything can happen! She felt they were stronger than ever and dare she say it, more in love everyday. Charles always said he would spend the rest of his life showing her how much he loves her, well he's certainly kept his word! Opening a drawer she pulled out the carefully wrapped silver embossed package, she smiled gently at its contents, Charles thinks he's the king at pulling off surprises she thought, but just wait till he gets this, placing it next to her dress she checked the time, one hour to go I'd better start getting dressed soon. Moving towards the balcony for one last breather she peeked out to see if Charles and Sam were at the Gazebo, she caught a glimpse of him with his arm around Sam's shoulder, they were talking happily having a Dad and son moment, Charles and Sam were dressed identically in white linen trousers and loose fitting open neck linen shirts, they both had soft tan loafers on their feet with no socks, very tropical she thought! Charles had a coral flower pinned to his shirt as the gentle sea breeze blew the identical curls on their heads. As if he knew she was watching him, he raised his eyes towards the balcony smiling and blowing her a kiss.

As the light of the day started to dim there was a knock on the door and Edwards voice indicating it was time to start, opening the door her mouth fell open when she saw the sight of her Dad standing in front of her, _'Dad, what you doing here?'_ she asked surprised! _'Charles arranged it! And, I thought I'd swing by to give my little girl away again!'_ He said, holding out his arm for her to take, turning to pick up the package she took his arm _'Is Mum here?'_ He motioned his head towards Belinda who appeared in front of her _'Oh Molls, you look beautiful! Go get him again Molls, we'll hug later, don't want to crush your dress do I!'_ Seeming this was going to be the theme of the day, her mouth hung open again when she saw her sisters, both just blowing kisses at Belinda's warning to catch up after the ceremony, then Georgie stepped forward grinning and holding out her bouquet _'OMG I'll be having a Julius before I get there at this rate!'_ Georgie laughed at her friend, ' _it's all down to your Charles, I'll catch up later, and I've got some news to share!'_ Molly nodded, her eyes now firmly glistening with tears that threatened to spoil her make-up. Taking a deep breath she focused on the Gazebo. All of a sudden the strains of the opening chords to Ed Sheehan's Perfect began to play, but to Molly's surprise it was Charles singing the edited words to her as she glided her way slowly along the pathway.

' _I've found a girl, beautiful and sweet…._

 _Oh, I never knew you were the someone waiting for me!_

 _But darling, Just kiss me slow, your heart is all I own. And in your eyes your holding mine._

 _Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, holding you between my arms barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song, when I saw you in that dress looking so beautiful._

 _Well, I found a woman stronger than anyone I know she shares my dreams…_

 _I found a love to carry more than just my secrets, to carry love to carry children of our own._

 _We're so in love, fighting against all odds._

 _Just hold my hand, be my girl I'll be your man; I see my future in your eyes._

He reached forward to wipe away her tears as she stood before him, everyone had settled in their seats all dabbing their eyes, she looked at him with such love he almost melted, _'Thank you, that was incredible!'_ she said softly, he took her hand from Dave placing her bouquet on the table, the registrar told everyone this was a vow renewal and that Molly and Charles had their own vows to say to each other, standing aside she nodded for them to start.

Molly began, _'Charles I never thought I could ever be this happy! There is so much we've already shared, but in front of our family and friends I want to tell you what you mean to me. You are my life Charles, the air I breathe, my past, my present, my future and my forever love! Not a day goes by without me having to pinch myself at how perfect we are together! Until I met you, I didn't think I deserved to be loved, but you showed me by loving me how you do that I was wrong. Your Lady Luck, wrapped on my heart and whispered 'he's the one for you' I listened to her and she was right! You are the one for me! We fit together, we complete each other to make a whole new other person, we are strong, throw at us whatever you like, together we face it, fight it and come out the other side, no-one can break or tear apart what we have because we won't let them. I promised you years ago to be 100% by your side, I vow to keep my promise and never let you struggle on your own. To carry the title of Mrs. Molly James is the most important title I wear, from this day forward I intend on dropping the name of Dawes, she's gone now, she was a girl uncertain of her future, Mrs. Molly James is a confident woman incredibly in love with the man that brought about that confidence and helped her grow, the man I am so proud to call my husband. Renewing our commitment to each other is so precious, I want you to know from the bottom of my heart, there are no more doubts, I believe in Perfect! And you are the reason I do!_

Charles let his own tears fall, he was so moved by Molly's words he thought his own heart might miss a beat at the love he felt for her. She reached up to wipe his tears, left her hand on his cheek and said _'talk to me baby, tell me what's in your heart!'_ He took both of her hands in his and looked deep into her eyes as he began to say his vows.

' _Molly, when I think of my life before you crashed your way into my heart, I was broken, I refused to allow myself to feel, to laugh, to open up and it became a way of life. Then you appeared, this tiny girl with her endless questions, and challenged me to think differently about everything my life had become. I fell in love with that tiny girl, it crept up on me so slowly; and before I knew it there you were on my mind 24x7. I found myself unable to think straight! You got into my brain, nestled in my heart and I knew I needed you in my life forever. Today is about telling you how amazing you are! How your love makes me feel so lucky and overwhelmed by it! I too have to pinch myself that I'm married to the person who it turns out is the absolute love of my life! Everyday is wonderful with you Molly, you make me want to be the romantic man that was hidden and to show you in new ways how much I love and adore you! You fit perfectly into every part of my being, I am so proud you are my wife, so proud you wear my name, it lets the world know you are mine, and it swells my heart to know you choose to be! You've always 100% loved and supported me, and I know that with you in my life I will continue to feel safe and strong against whatever life throws at us! I'm loved by your beautiful soul, protected by your fierce loyalty and cherished by your choice to share your life with me! Our life, our love and our future can only ever be perfect Molly, because you feature in every single aspect of it. We cannot be broken! We cannot be torn apart because we will not allow it! We share the kind of love people search their whole lives for, we found it and I hereby make this vow to you in front of our family and friends to hold onto it forever!_

The registrar stepped forward asking Sam for the ring, Charles ruffled his hair as he removed the new wedding band for Molly, she looked at him with surprise as he placed the platinum ring, encrusted with two diamond shaped hearts on her wedding finger, he leant forward gently kissing her and whispered _'There's an inscription in French on the inside I'll translate it for you later'_. Repeating the words from the registrar he said _'Molly with this ring I re-marry you, everything I am I owe to you, everything I have I share with you and that includes my love, my future and my life._ Molly repeated the same words, after removing his wedding band and placing it back on his finger. The registrar announced to all the guests that Charles and Molly were man and wife, AGAIN! Sam stepped forward to remind her to say 'you may kiss the bride' Charles laughed at his son saying _'I was going to do just that very thing!'_ He leant forward to place his arm around her waist before dipping her down in a scorching kiss. The guests whooped and clapped as they righted themselves, Charles went to grab her hand to hold it aloft, but she whispered in his ear _'I thought long and hard about getting you something you've always wanted! So before you go in for the big show of hands, you need to open this first!'_ He paused, looking a little confused before saying to the guests _'Sorry folks, just give us a moment!'_ Turning his back on the guests he opened the package, he pulled out a silver photo frame wrapped in tissue with a card attached, _'Charles baby_ , _read it!'_ she said, holding onto his forearm.

'OPERATION REPORT' Mission: 'Bun in Oven' Completed. Mission Status: Complete Success. ETA: 7 months 3 days. Outcome: Total Happiness. Mission Footnotes: I can't wait to meet my Mummy and Daddy and my big brother. Charles just stood with his mouth open, she leaned in with tears of happiness in her eyes, her toothy grin telling him everything he wanted to know. _'Congratulations Captain James, mission accomplished, I'm knocked up!_ 'He tore off the tissue paper to find a scan photo of their baby, with a note written across the glass 'I'm sleeping now Daddy but I'll see you soon'. He wrapped her in his arms unable to speak _, 'you ok?'_ she asked _,_ holding her face in his hands he kissed her with all the love he had inside, _'Thank you, I love you so much Molls, we're having a baby!'_ He grinned nodding his head at her as if in disbelief, she nodding back. Reaching across to pull Sam into their embrace he whispered to him _'we're having a baby Sam, you're gonna be a big brother!'_ The three of them hugged tight before Charles reached for the microphone _"this warrant's a big announcement!'_ He said, standing with Molly by his side he called for everyone's attention. _'Ladies and Gentlemen, my amazingly beautiful wife has just given me a very precious wedding gift,_ holding her hand in his he raised their arms in the air and shouted _, WE'RE HAVING A BABY!'_ Everyone rushed forward to congratulate them both on the wedding and the baby news, they were completely engulfed in hugs and tears, Georgie pulled Molly into a separate embrace with tears in her eyes she whispered in her ear _"snap, I'm pregnant too! I'm having Elvis' baby!'_ Molly hugged her friend as she called Charles over to tell him Georgie's news, leaning down to his beautiful wife, _'he said if there was an afterlife he'd find a way to get in touch! I think he just did!'_

Charles stole Molly away for a quiet moment, he held her in his arms as the perfect sunset dimmed on the horizon. He kissed her and said, _'what an amazing day! You, me, Sam, our future and our baby, doesn't get better than this Molls!'_ They turned and laughed out loud watching everyone dancing to the sounds of Fairground Attraction playing 'its got to be PERFECT!'


End file.
